Babyfied
by BetYouCan'tFindMe
Summary: The YJ's mentors got turned into babies! What would the YJ team do!
1. Super Babies

**Please be nice and review it. :D**

**Or else I will send rabid dogs after you! Oh and my friend Queenie, too!**

**Disclaimer:Do I really have to do this? I'm never going to own YJ! Never! It's only a small dream of a dreamer. And besides if I did own them, the show would be on season 5 by now! Why can't they get the episodes on TV faster?**

* * *

><p><span>Robin's POV<span>

_'How the heck did we get into this mess?' _

Me and the Team looked around the living room of the mountain. It was full of adorably cute toddlers who were supposed to be our mentors. Who, unfortunately, had superpowers that can wreck the whole place up into tiny bits and pieces. Most of them were meta-humans. Or, in this case, Meta-babies or toddlers.

"Guys? Do any of you know how to take care of babies? Cuz' I sure don't." asked Wally as he looked at his babyfied uncle who was giggling at Wally's face. He must have thought Wally's freckles looked funny.

"Maybe we could call someone who can take care of them while we figure out how to get them back to normal?" suggested Zatanna who was holding her small tiny dad. Her dad looked a little serious for a toddler, but a second later he bursted out laughing at his serious face.

"Already done that. They can't come, they're too busy." I said. I was still holding my phone after my talk with Alfred.

10 minutes earlier I called Alfred and explained our situation. But he couldn't help very much because he was at England with his sister who got a disease. So much for help. How can kids get help these days? Seriously?

"Well, this _might_ be easy. Toddlers aren't that hard to take care of. Right?" said Artemis unsurely, while looking at our mentors. Most of them were fast asleep except for a few of them.

Kaldur suggested,"Maybe we should ask Red Arrow for help. He is an adult. He might know how to take care of them." He was looking at the toddlers, especially at his mentor/king,while he talked to us.

"That's a great idea! Roy would help! And besides he can't stay mad at this adorable baby!" Wally exclaimed as he pointed out Baby Green Arrow. Wally was right. Roy wouldn't be able to stay angry at that little tiny face.

I looked at the others and said,"I'll call him and try to make him get over here." I pressed Roy's speed-dial on my phone and waited for Roy to pick up. While I was doing that Megan and Conner said they would try to make some food for the toddlers. I wondered how the food would taste like. I just hoped it was going to be edible. I was thinking about the baby food that Megan and Conner were about to make until Roy answered the phone.

"Hello? Robin?" He must have checked who it was.

"Hi Roy!"

"Hey Robin. What are you callin' me for?" Right to business. He's getting more serious by the day.

"Uhm... We kinda need some help. With something here." I didn't want to scare him off just yet.

"Help with what?" He got curious.

"Just come to the cave, please? We need help. We don't even know what to do."

"You guys have your mentors. They would help you. Why should I help?"

"You would help. Or else I would put that video of you singing in your Speedy costume on the internet!" Yeah. That's right. Blackmail.

"... Should I come now?" Hook, line, sinker!

"Yup! As fast as you can!" That was the last thing I said before I hung up.

By the time I finished my conversation with Roy, I saw the rest of my friends trying to make Baby Martian Manhunter eat some mushed carrots. They were failing at it, too. So I decided to help them out. I told Wally to make a funny face. And when he did Martian Manhunter laughed, that was when I shot the carrots into his mouth. Surprisingly, he liked the carrots and didn't throw up.

"Is Red Arrow coming to help us out?" Zatanna asked me.

"Yeah, he said he was coming. After I blackmailed him." I replied.

15 minutes later, we heard the computer announced Red Arrow or Speedy, "**Recognized Speedy B-06.**"

We also heard... "It's Red Arrow! Get it straight!"

And I said, "Talking to inanimate objects. Never a good sign." The team laughed at that one.

When Red Arrow saw us in the living room, do you know the first thing he said? I'll give you a hint. It wasn't hello or long time no see. No, it was...

"Why the hell are there babies over here?"

Wally gasped and said,"Watch your language young man!"

But then all of a sudden,"Woy!" Baby GA ran and practically jumped at Roy's leg and hugged it.

"What the..." Roy picked the little baby up and carried him, GA replied by hugging him.

Roy asked us,"Where did you get the babies?"

So we started to tell him what happened to our unfortunate mentors.

* * *

><p><strong>Review the story!<strong>

**I care about your reviews! I'm serious you know!**

**Review it! Or else face the horrible consequences! My friend Queenie with her favorite frying pan and her rabid pet dogs!**

**Press the damn button!**


	2. What Happened

**Read the story and tell me what you think. I mean it. Review. I'm only threatening you nicely. XD**

**Disclaimer:I don't own nuthin'! So Warner Bros you better not sue me!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so tell me what happened?" said Red Arrow.<p>

"I wanna tell it!" shouted KF.

"Sssshhhhhh!" whispered Artemis,"You'll wake them up! Me and Zatanna just got them to go to sleep 5 minutes ago!" She pointed at the little heros,who were all wearing their mini-sized costumes.

Wally whispered,"So this is what happened..."

***Flashback Story in Wally's POV*******

It was nighttime,we were just assigned a mission. Zatanna was going with us on her first official mission, after all of us begged her dad to let her. Uncle Barry suggested that the mentors should go with, since the League thought that the museum that we were supposed to be watching might've been a 'Morgan Le Fay and her brat of a son' target.

So, there we were lookin' around the boring ole' museum. **_-"Just because you thought it was boring, doesn't mean others think it is."-_** Shut up, Arty. Okay back to the museum.

The Supers were up on the rooftop, as surveillance. The Martians were somewhere in the mummy exhibit. The Archers were around the perimeter, checkin' for intruders. The Bats, well, I didn't know where they were. Must've been doin' some bat stuff in the airvents or somethin'. **_-"Ha! If only you knew! Haha!"-_** Dude! Rob, I'm telling something here! Anyway, us Speedsters were all over the place. Checkin' hallways and stuff like that. There weren't much security guys in the museum, cuz' the museum people were already told that superheros were there. It was pretty quiet over there.

We were all going to go home, some time at 9:30, when all of a sudden... **_-"Why did you stop?"-_** Con! It's a dramatic moment! I'm building up the suspense! **_-"Sorry."-_** Anyway, when all of a sudden...

_**Boom! ****Bam! ****Bbbbrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggg!**_

Me and Uncle Barry ran to the sound, the others were just behind us. The first things we saw was the gigantic hole on one of the walls, a statue with a broken body on the floor, and then we finally saw a tall, purple-robed, creepy-looking woman, who was holding a blue gem, and a guy who looked and dressed like a dork right beside her.

So the others finally got there. And then Batman was saying,"Le Fay! Put that gem back where it belongs!"

Le Fay said in return,"Never!" Then her son said,"It will give us the power to destroy you!"

After that everyone started fighting! Batarangs and arrows started flying everywhere! The statues on platforms started coming to life and fighting! Everyone was yelling!

_**Bang! Thwack! Bam! Gggrrrrrrr!**_

**_-"Ggrrr?"-_** It was Supey, Kaldur.** _-"Oh."-_**

So,like, all of a sudden Le Fay started saying gibberish and the gem she was holding started shining. And I heard Zatara gasp like he knew what was going to happen. **_-"Dad did** **know what was going to happen."-_** Oh. Well, let me finish the story. Our mentors went in front of us like a shield. They were still fighting. But it looked like they knew what Le Fay was going to do.

The only words that I understood from what Le Fay said was,"Turn back to when you were small and weak!" Then, light blinded us.

When we finally could see, all we saw was the empty space Le Fay and her son was standing a few minutes ago, the hole on the wall, the wrecked exhibit, and 7 crying little babies, wearing our mentors' costumes, sitting in front of us.

Mega-licious was first to say something. She said,"Oh my gosh! Uncle J'onn!"

Then, Robin said,"Oh man! This did not just happen!... Aaaaww he looks so cute as a baby. Coo-Coo-Coo."

**_-"But then you said,'Oh shit! Aunt Iris is goin' to kill me! I'm a dead man! I won't live to see myself eat another chocolate bar ever again!' "-_** Not helpin' Rob!

So, anyway, there they were. Our mentors got turned into tiny, cute, little babies.

***End Flashback Story & Wally's POV***

"... That's what happened." said Wally finished telling his story.

Roy sighed and said, "So that's how you guys got babies over here. But how do we turn them back?" He was holding a sleeping Baby GA.

Robin was over at a dark corner in a room. He was just taking pictures of Baby Batman for blackmail and a picture in his room. But he stopped and sighed. Robin said, "We can't turn them back."

The rest of the team including Roy and Zatanna was shocked and said, "What? Why not?"

Robin replied, "Because this is a kind of magic that we can't fix. Nobody can fix it. We have to wait until the spell wears off. Then they're back to normal." He pointed at their mentors.

Zatanna asked Robin, "So we can't fix it. We have to wait?"

Robin answered back, "Yes."

Conner said, "If we have to wait, then we would need someone to help us take care of them." The YJ team agreed. And one by one they looked at Red Arrow smiling.

Roy sighed and said knowing the answer, "I have to stay and help, don't I."

And everyone else said, "Your staying."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapters of this story would be about the Baby Justice League causing mischief for the YJ team.<strong>

**And also to _celestialstarynight._ Yes, you can borrow Queenie's dogs.**

**So, now you have to review. All you need to do is press the 'review' button under this page. That's it. Just press the button.**


	3. MY PRECIOUS BABY!

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**This chapter is kinda about Arty and KF taking care of the babies.**

**Disclaimer:Look at either Chapter 1 or 2.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1<strong>_

**Friday  
>10:30 am <strong>

"I'm sure that they would like **me** better than **you**!"

"Oh please! They would like **me** better!"

"Ha! Bring it on Kid Mouth! They would like a girl better than boy!"

"What are you? A racist, Blondie?"

"No! I'm a girl who is way more awesome with babies than **you**!"

"Will you guys stop with the couple quarrel already?" Robin remarked, stopping the little fight.

"Robin!" Shouted Artemis and Wally.

"Oh stop it, you two." Roy said. He was holding Baby GA and a bowl of mashed carrots. Roy was trying to make the baby eat, but to no avail. GA would just spit it back out into the bowl. "You've been fighting since the moment you got here."

Superboy agreed and said, "Yeah! You guys are giving me a headache." Conner massaged his temple. While Baby Superman was sitting right beside him, copying his actions and giggling. If you would have asked Conner how he felt about sitting besides Baby Superman he would say, '_Uncomfortable. What do you think?_' Hence, him practically squirming in his seat.

"Gah! I'm just saying. I am so much better than her at handling babies. Right, Rob?" Said Wally. He was sitting on an armchair with Baby Flash jumping up and down on his lap. Wally looked at Robin for some support. Unfortunately for him, Robin didn't give any support what so ever.

Robin, who was laying down on the couch with Baby Batman on top of his stomach, cackled and said, "Ha! Dude, I wouldn't let you take care of a pet. Let alone a baby!" Robin cackled, again. Batman liked seeing Robin laugh. He thought it was funny, so he started giggling too. Robin looked at Batman and smiled. "See? Even Batman agrees with me! High-five Little B!" And they high-fived.

Megan came into the room. She was holding a tray full of cookies and some more mashed carrots. Miss M was using her telekinesis to hold her Uncle J'onn. "Are you guys hungry? I made some food." She asked and held out the tray. The YJ team each took some cookies and a bowl of mashed carrots for each of their mentors.

Kaldur suddenly went into the room, after he had talked to His Queen in Atlantis a couple of minutes earlier. Miss Martian saw him and asked,"Hi Kaldur! Do you want some cookies and some carrots for little Aquaman?"

Kaldur just smiled and said,"No thank you M'gann." After he said that he sat down on the floor with Baby Aquaman who was making funny faces at his fellow baby friends.

Robin looked at Kaldur who had his head down. He could practically see Aqualad having an argument in his head. "So Kal... What's the problem?" Kaldur looked at him with surprise. "How do you know there's... Nevermind. You would know. Batman taught you after all."

Robin gave out another cackle and replied,"You bet Batman taught me!" Artemis, who was trying to help Roy make Baby GA eat and failing at it too, just shook her head and muttered to herself, "That laugh of his can go against Joker's."

"Kaldur what's the matter?" asked Conner. Kaldur glanced up at friends. They looked back at him with expectations of getting an answer. Aqualad gave up with a sigh and told them what was happening at Atlantis. "Atlantis is being attacked. And Queen Mera needs me there, but I cannot take My King with me because it's too dangerous. I also cannot leave him here because I won't be able to take care of him. I do not know what to do."

"Dude!" Exclaimed Wally, "You **can** leave him here! I'll take care of him for you!" Aqualad looked at him uncertain. "He means **we'll **take care of him for you." added Red Arrow, he also glared at Kid Mouth while he said that.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry. We can take care of him." said Zatanna. A couple more minutes of convincing, Aqualad finally left for Atlantis.

Zatanna took Baby Aquaman and carried him along with her babyfied father, Zatara. A few minutes later, YJ's current conversation was interrupted by a phone call. It was from Roy's phone. Roy looked at his phone to see who was calling.

"Shit!" said Roy. Wally said,"Didn't we tell you not to curse in front of the kids!" while he covered his uncle's ear. "Sorry." Roy remarked. "I gotta take this. Excuse me." He gave Baby Ollie to Artemis and left the room.

"Ten bucks, that he forgot he had work this morning and now he's late." betted the grinning Robin. "No way dude. Ten bucks, that he forgot to cancel a breakfast date with a girlfriend." remarked Kid Flash.

"Red Arrow has a girlfriend?" asked the curious teenage kryptonian. "Uh. I think so." replied the 15 year old speedster. "Dude you don't even know if he has a girlfriend! Get your wallet out cuz' that ten bucks is mine!" said the cackling hacker.

"I think Robin's got you there Wally." said Zatanna. "Yeah. Robin's gonna win." agreed both Megan and Artemis. Suddenly, a frustrated Red Arrow gone into the room grumbling.

"Are you okay, man? What happened?" asked Wally who was hoping his bet was right. Roy gave groan and replied, "I forgot I had work this morning, and now my boss said if I missed another day of work he's goin' to fire me!"

"Ha! I told you so! Give me my ten bucks!" exclaimed the triumphant Robin while pointing at Kid flash tauntingly. "Nooooo!" groaned the speedster. Red Arrow was confused for a moment until he realized they betted on why he had a phone call. "Seriously? You guys betted on me?"

Robin cackled and said, "Yup! And thanks for the ten bucks." Roy shook his head and said, "Anyway, I have to go. So you guys have to take care of the babies for a while." The rest of the team said okay while he said goodbye to the babies, with that, and a hug from Baby GA, Roy left.

**Saturday  
>11:32 am <strong>

Wally, after 30 minutes without Roy, whined, "I'm sssoooooooo bored!" While he stopped making funny faces with Aquaman and Flash. "Then do something, Kid Mouth." replied Artemis who was doing something with GA. Wally was going to say something but then...

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot!" exclaimed a shocked Megan. "Huh? What did you forget, Miss M?" asked Robin who was showing Little B some photos on his phone.

"I have cheerleading practice today at 11:40! I can't miss it!" replied Megan, while she morphed into her cheerleading uniform. "Then go! We can take care of your uncle." said Zatanna.

"I can go with you. You might need me there." Superboy said a little bit too fast. He just wanted to get away from the mini-sized boyscout who was sitting and giggling beside him the whole day. "Then you can both go. We can handle them." replied Artemis.

Megan smiled and quickly said, "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And gave Superman to Robin and her uncle to Artemis. "No prob, babe." said KF. Megan grabbed Conner and rushed to the exit, not wanting to be late.

"Then there were four." announced a smirking Robin. He began to tickle both Superman and Batman. And the two babies' laughter filled the room and the whole cave. "Aaaawww! They just **love** you!" cooed Zatanna who watched Robin play with the toddlers. Robin just smirked while he had the magician's attention.

Of course the attention was cut short 20 minutes later by a JL comm. link. It was Black Canary, the only other adult they told about their mentors' little mishap besides Red Arrow and Agent A. "Zatanna? Hello?" Black Canary asked through the communicator.

"Zatanna here. What do you need BC?" answered the young magician. The rest of the YJ group leaned in to hear what Black Canary had to say.

"Zatanna, I know your mentors' are unable to do anything, since they are turned to babies. And they are needed here and at their cities. So I need you to go find some spellbook in your father's library that would be able to turn them back to normal faster."

"Do I have to go now? Because I'm kind of taking care of them right now."

"I'm sure the others can do that while you find a spellbook."

"Alright, I'll go check."

"Thanks, Zatanna."

"Your welcome."

And that was the end of that. Zatanna gave her dad and Aquaman to Artemis, KF, and Robin. "Take care of them." said Zatanna. "We will." replied Artemis. Then Zatanna left for her father's library.

"Oh great. Three teenagers and 7 babies. Babies have overpowered us!" Said Wally dramatically, while Flash and Aquaman pounced on him and all three of them fell on the floor with a thud. Wally laughed.

**Saturday  
>12:48 am<strong>

As you have read the story you would know that one by one each team member had to leave. Eventually, Robin had to leave as well. Which means Artemis and Wally now are left alone with a bunch of nice and quiet babies, who are _not_ hungry or crying, in an almost empty mountain. **NOT!**

"Wwwwaaaaaa! Wwwwaaaaaa! Wwwwaaaaa!" cried 7 little hungry babies sitting on the couch in the living room.

While KF on the other hand cried,"Gah! Please make them stop! Press their frickin' off buttons! Artemis!" He put his hands over his ears, practically thinking they were bleeding because of all the noise.

"They don't have off buttons, Kid Idiot! They're hungry!" replied Artemis while dodging a flying plastic bottle, courtesy of Batman (Robin would've been proud).

"Then get them something to eat! So we can go back to being nice, quiet, normal, and all that other shit!" said the panicking and annoyed speedster. "I thought we weren't suppose to swear in front of them?" Artemis remarked. "Well, I don't give a fuck anymore!" replied KF.

"Ugh! Boys!" exclaimed Artemis and went to the kitchen. Artemis didn't care what she got from the kitchen as long as it was food. The first things she grabbed was two bowls, spoons, milk, and an unopened box of Coco Puffs, she ripped the box open and rushed back to the living room.

Artemis poured some Coco Puffs and milk into the bowls and gave Wally a spoon and a bowl. Wally looked at her and said,"I am not eating this." The archer stared at him in disbelief. "They're not for you! They're for the babies!" she replied. "Oh." was the only answer she got.

Artemis and Kid Flash quickly and gently shoved the cereal into the toddlers' mouths. "Wwwwwaaaaaaaa! Wwwwwaaaa- Mmmmmmm!" Their mentors finally, to the two's relief, stopped crying. All the toddlers made grabbing motions to the bowls that were on the two's hands. Artemis and Wally gave them more cereal until they were too tired and fell asleep on each of the armchairs.

Unfortunately, while they fell asleep the toddlers crawled over to the table that the rest of the Coco Puffs were at. The babies grabbed the cereal and ate it until the box was empty and they were hyperactive and sugar-high.

Artemis and KF slept for about 30 minutes, they would have slept longer, but they were woken up by a very loud crashing sound. They got up to their feet in an instant and landed on defense mode, that was until they remember they were at the mountain and they were babysitting there babyfied mentors.

Artemis looked around. She didn't see any babies. She panicked and said, "Wally? Where are the babies? And what was that crashing sound?" Wally looked at her wide-eyed.

"I think it was from the kitchen!" said Wally who was also worried and in panic.

They both ran to the kitchen. There they found 2 laughing babies and a steel pan on the floor. First, there was Aquaman, or Aquababy, on the kitchen sink that's full of water. Aquababy was smiling while slapping the water with his hands. And second, there was Martian Manhunter on top of the kitchen counter right by the knives. MM was shape shifting back and forth from a teddy bear and his baby self.

Artemis was the first to react by saying, "Oh my gosh! The babies!" and quickly grabbed Martian Manhunter away from the knives. While Wally finally reacted and got Aquaman out of the sink and put a towel around the wet toddler. After she saw that the two babies were safe, Artemis picked up the pan from the floor and had put it back in its rightful place.

Kid Flash looked at the kitchen and living room until something dawned on him. He quickly looked at Artemis, who was checking the baby martian for any scratches, and calmly asked her, "OMG! ARTY! WHERE'S THE REST OF THE BABIES?"

Artemis glanced up at Wally. She replied, "Aren't they in the living room?" And KF panicked and answered while looking quickly around the room, "THEY AREN'T THERE!"

That was when they both panicked. When she finally calmed down enough, Artemis ordered KF, "Look around the mountain. I'll check the pool and library, you check the rest. We'll meet at the entrance if we can't find anymore toddlers." Kid Flash agreed and ran out of the room with Aquababy.

Artemis went to the indoor pool, along with Baby MM. She looked around until she spotted some green on the diving bored in the corner of her eye. When Artemis looked more closely she saw Baby GA sitting on the edge of the high diving board! She exclaimed, "What the? OLLIE!"

Artemis quickly set Baby MM near the door and ran. She climbed the ladder that led to the diving board. When Artemis got to the top, she dropped to her knees and crawled to GA. Once she got close enough to Baby Ollie, she snatched and looked at him. "Are babies like you? Because if they are, I don't want any in the future.", Artemis said to Ollie. Her only response was, "Goo-goo Gaa-gaa."

Artemis held GA and turned around to climb down. But when she was turning she slipped and fell of the diving board!

**EEP! SPLOOSH! SPLASH!**

From the pool Artemis was able to keep GA's head above water. Artemis could hear Baby MM's giggling laughter. She ignored him and got GA and herself out of the water. The lady archer swiftly wrapped a towel she got from a near by bench and wrapped it around GA.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the other side of the mountain<span>**

Kid Flash was running in and out of rooms with Aquababy in his arms. He was also yelling for his uncle, "UNCLE BARRY! COME HERE YOU LITTLE SPEEDSTER! COME HERE BOY!" So far it wasn't working. KF thought about luring his uncle into one of the rooms. Suddenly a plan was brewing in his head. Kid Flash smirked.

He went into a room and opened his emergency food gauntlet. The teenage speedster took a chocolate bar out of it and placed the bar on the bed. As you know Kid Flash is impatient, he is impatient, but he only waited for 5 seconds before his uncle was in the room and chewing on the chocolate bar. KF speedily closed the door and snagged Baby Flash. Flash was practically vibrating in his hands because of too much sugar.

Once he had gotten Flash, Wally quickly took the chocolate bar from his uncle and ate it himself. Wally thought to himself as he ate the chocolate, _'This bar is a reward. I got Uncle Barry didn't I?'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to Artemis' side of the mountain<span>**

Artemis walked to the mountain's library with MM and GA in tow. She was still wet from the pool incident, but she was also dry enough to keep searching for the other toddlers.

When Artemis and the 2 toddlers reached their destination, Artemis opened the door. It was pretty easy to find Zatanna's dad in the room.

Zatara was asleep on an armchair with a book covering his face. "Aaaaaww. That's kinda cute." said Artemis. MM and GA pouted beside her because she never said they were cute. Too bad she didn't notice the two's pouting faces.

The lady archer snatched the book from Zatara's face and placed it on a table. Artemis then carried all three babies in her arms and went to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Artemis and Wally arrived at the same time at the entrance. They also seen and smelled the same thing, too.<p>

"Oh my... Ugh! My nose! The smell!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Eh! My eyes! It burns!" shouted Wally.

"Aaaaaaggghhhh!" cried the 5 babies being held by the two teens.

There in the middle of the room, was Baby Superman, or Superbaby. His butt grew surprisingly big, but the two teens knew, just by the smell of the room, that Superbaby had super pooped.

Kid Flash suddenly ran out of the room. Artemis looked at the spot where KF was standing just a minute ago and thought, _'Coward! Traitor! No. A coward and a traitor! He left me with Superbaby!'_ But then, Wally came back a second later with nose plugs. There was no need for Artemis to answer, so she quickly plugged all the noses of the babies in her arms. As did Wally.

All of a sudden, Baby Flash pointed up at the ceiling and said, "Ba'!" Wally and Artemis looked up and gasped. On the ceiling, hanging on a stalactite, was Baby Batman holding a very sharp batarang!

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Wally.

"Oh my gosh! That baby is going to make himself die!" cried out Artemis.

"Oooooooo!" said the 5 babies in their arms.

That was when...

**Recognizing Robin B-01, Aqualad B-02, ****Zatanna A-03, ****Superboy B-04, Miss Martian B-05, Red Arrow B-06**

Robin, Kaldur, Zatanna, Conner, Megan, and Roy came in the mountain laughing. That was until they took a breath in, now that was when they stopped laugh and started gagging.

"Ugh! What the heck? My eyes are burning from the smell!" said Robin.

"Ack! This place smells horrible." said Zatanna.

"What is that horrid smell?" asked Kaldur.

"It's smells disgusting here!" announced Conner.

"Yeah." agreed Megan.

"Ugh!" said Roy as he covered his nose with his arm.

They saw Artemis and Wally and asked, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?"

In return, the teenage speedster pointed at Superbaby and said, "He super pooped." Red Arrow shook his head. He replied, "Then he needs a diaper change."

Robin looked at the babies in Artemis and Wally's arms. He noticed that there were only 6 toddlers, including Superbaby on the floor. But where was little Batman? He looked at Artemis and asked, "Where's Batman?" Wally and Artemis gulped. "GUYS! WHERE IS HE?" asked Robin worriedly.

"Uhm..." Artemis said. Then she pointed at the ceiling. Everyones' eyes went up to the ceiling. Megan gasped. Aqualad's eyes bulged out. Conner's mouth was open. Roy couldn't move. Zatanna stared. And Robin...

**"MY PRECIOUS BABY!"**

Robin shot his grappling hook at the ceiling and retrieved Batbaby.

**THWACK! ZIP! WEEEE! THUD!**

Once him and Batbaby were on the ground, Robin glared at the 2 teenaged babysitters while practically stroking Batbaby's head. He hissed and said, "My precious!"

After seeing that, Conner raised his hand and said, "All in favor of not letting Wally and Artemis babysit again say AYE."

"AYE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This chapter is done! Sorry if it's not as mischievous as you thought it would be. I'm not really mischievous this week.<strong>

**BTW Need mischievous ideas for the YJ's mentors to do. Write it on your review or you can just PM me.**

**You will review this whether you like it or not! :D**

**Review!...**

**Please?**


	4. Superboy vs Superbaby

**Hi! :)**

**At the end of this chapter, you better review! :[**

**Warning: This story has... annoying superbabies, b****ad language****, ****baby**** ninjas****, panicking partners, ****weaponized babies, ****destroyed rooms, ****dirty diapers, ****etc.**

**READ IF YOU DARE. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAY 2 - Part 1<strong>_

**Sunday**  
><strong>11:38 am<strong>

"Dude! How did you get glue all over yourself?" (Robin)

"The baby." (Superboy)

"Which baby? We have 7 toddlers." (Artemis)

"Yeah man. Hate to say it, but Arty is right." (Kid Flash)

"The annoying one." (Superboy, again)

"Conner, all the babies are annoying. With the exception of Batbaby, Martian Toddler, Baby Zatara, and Aquababy." (Red Arrow)

"Conner just say his name. It would be easier for us." (Zatanna)

"Yeah, Superboy." (Miss Martian)

Superboy, finally, said, "Superbaby." Conner pointed at the red and blue tights wearing baby, who was sitting at the couch.

Superbaby looked at them with adorable baby eyes. Then he said, "Boop."

Conner couldn't take it anymore. The baby had been saying that for the past 2 hours and Conner was on the edge of losing it, he had already made a glue bottle explode because of squeezing to hard. Superboy needed to release something so he shouted, "Shut up already! Just shut the fuck up!" Superboy covered his ears.

"Boop."

M'gann tried soothing her boyfriend while also trying to get the glue off. "He's just a baby Conner. He doesn't know much in baby form."

Then, the rest of the teenagers started helping Superboy get the glue off.

* * *

><p>While the team was occupied with the annoyed glued Conner, the superbabies or supertoddlers or super-whatever had some time for themselves.<p>

As an accomplished ninja, Batbaby had, of course, stayed in the dark and observed things around him. That was until he got bored. This, my friends, is when it gets interesting.

Batbaby looked at the others. The other toddlers were sitting on the couch looking as bored as he was. They noticed him looking at them, so they looked back at him. Batbaby was a bit of a curious baby and wanted to see the rest of the mountain, so he tilted his head toward the door.

One minute later the World's Finest Babies were walking or crawling out the door.

**Sunday**  
><strong>11:50 am<strong>

The Justice Babies had been crawling together around the mountain for 5 minutes when they found a locked door that said...

**WEAPONS ROOM**.

Of course, the other babies were as curious as Batbaby, so they wanted to get in.

-Superbaby tried slapping the door down, but the door just ended up having baby handprints.

-Aquababy tried to stare it down and hope it would melt into liquid. That didn't work either.

-Baby Flash tried to run through it, but it only caused him to get a big bump on his head.

-Baby Arrow just poked one of his arrows, which RA and Artemis had forgotten he had, at the door. That worked as well as Aquababy's solution.

-Baby Zatara tried to say some magic words to make it open, but that backfired and the spell had hit Baby Arrow instead. Which caused Ollie's nose to grow as big as his hand.

-Batbaby had tried to throw a small batarang from his utility belt, which Robin forgot was dangerous for a batbaby to have, toward the door. The batarang just embedded itself in the steel.

But when Martian Toddler had his turn on opening the door, he just phased through. The little martian didn't even know how he got in, but he didn't care. Martian Toddler just floated up against the door and opened the lock.

The babies started piling in. Each toddler gave a thank you to the martian baby in toddler speak as they went through the door. As the last of the babies went in, the door closed, but the toddlers didn't care. Because they just found a new playground.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>11:55 am <strong>

Over at the mountain's kitchen, the YJ crew had just finished de-glueing Conner.

Wally looked at Conner and said, "There. Now we have a clean and healthy clone. Isn't he so cute?" He pinched Superboy's cheek, which earned him a hard slap in the head. Robin laughed at Kid Flash, but didn't join in on the teasing.

Roy just shook his head and said, "Well, we're **finally** done here. Let's go back watchin' the 'Justice Babies' , as Robin and KF proudly calls them." KF just replied with a laugh and a smirk.

The Team went back to the living room. Only to find their mentors gone.

Zatanna and Miss Martian's eyes widened. Zatanna turned to the others, who's eyes were as big as hers, and asked, "Where are they?" Both girls started to panic.

Artemis and Wally, alarmed, quickly looked around the room for any sign of baby life, but there weren't any. Both of them thought, "_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. We lost the tiny babies. **AGAIN!**_"

Red Arrow joined them by looking and saying, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He went to the couch and through off all the pillows hoping to find Ollie's baby face laughing at him.

Aqualad also joined them. He was panicking. Aqualad kept muttering to himself, "Oh my. I just lost my King. What do I do? What do I do? My Queen will have my head for losing her husband!"

Robin swiftly helped them by checking the air vents for his precious Batbaby. He was also thinking, but his thoughts were along the lines of, "_Shit. Alfred would have **my** head for losing Bruce!_" and "_My Precious better be safe and okay once I find him. Because if I even find one tiny hair on his little head..._"

The only teenager who wasn't looking and was happy was Superboy. In fact, he was so happy that Superbaby was gone, that he wanted to dance and sing and do the shuffle and the macarena. One thought was in his big clone head, "_Yes! Superbaby is gone! We should so totally have a celebration party!_"

Conner was so happy until Robin said that they might still be in the mountain and they should check. That had deflated the clone's happy mood. Superbaby might still be in the building.

After a few minutes the team decided to look together instead of looking with partners.

Kaldur looked at the team and said, "Look in every room carefully. If there is a locked door, open it because Martian Toddler might be able to phase through the door. And also we do not harm nor knock our mentors out. Alright?" Everyone agreed.


	5. In The WEAPONS ROOM!

**Hello!**

**At the end of this chapter, you have to review! I only had 7 reviews from the first part of Day 2! SEVEN REVIEWS!**

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Warning: This story has... annoying superbabies, b****ad language****, ****baby**** ninjas****, panicking and over protective partners, ****weaponized babies, ****baby farts, ****dirty diapers, ****etc. (I changed the warning.)**

**READ IF YOU DARE... OR LIKE.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAY 2- Part 2<strong>_

**Saturday**  
><strong>12:04 pm <strong>

The Justice Babies loved their new playground. They were hopping all around, pressing colorful buttons, and laughing through out the entire room. This was the best playground ever!

-Little Tiny Flash was going everywhere and was everywhere. He ran around touching buttons and pressing buttons. Barry was having the greatest time! "Yaaayy!" said Teeny Tiny Barry Allen excitedly.

-Superbaby found something to do, too. He enjoyed jumping on top of a thing that had buttons and shoots out thick pieces of ice to the wall every time he lands on it. "Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop!" exclaimed Little Clark Kent.

-Baby Arrow had some how gotten a bow and a couple of arrows from a table that he climbed. He was having the time of his life! His arrows stuck to the walls, ceiling, tables, shelves, and once he almost hit Flash! "Wweeeeeeee!" shouted Tiny Oliver Queen.

-Aquababy was having some fun, too. He was watching water move like snakes around him every time he presses a button on a thick steel stick. "Ooooooo! Pweety!" said Aquababy.

-Baby Zatara looked around the room. He saw possiblities, power, entertainment, and... FUN! Zatara said some magical words, "Evig meht ot em!" He was hit with a barrage of weapons (that wasn't sharp!) from all around. "Oof!"

-Martian Toddler, only in the room for a couple of minutes, had already found a little gadget to love. He also had a name for it, _**THE OREO GIVER**_! All he asked it was, "Oreo?" and then with a flash and a spark... there was an oreo! It was amazing! Martian Toddler looked at the small gadget with loving eyes and said, "I wove woo!", while he hugged it.

-Batbaby, like the other toddlers, found something to do. He stuffed his little utility belt with everything he could get his hands on. After testing it of course. He found all kinds of gadgets. There was one that had some kind of map on a screen, it beeped a lot. Another one that gives out gas, it made Batbaby cough. One that is sharp, pointy, and tiny and sticks to the wall when you throw it. Oh! There was one that explodes after he presses a button and throws it to the ceiling! "Boom! Hehe!" announced the Small Billionaire Playboy.

Yup. They were having the time of their lives. Unfortunately their partners aren't. Poor them.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>  
><strong>12:07 pm<strong>

The YJ crew was getting hopeless. They couldn't find there partners, they were bored, and they wanted to lie down on a chair or sofa and just be lazy. Apparently, they couldn't do that.

They had been checking every room that was open and closed. Artemis couldn't take all the opening and closing of the doors any more. "Guys! We've checked practically every room in this entire mountain in under 12 minutes! WHERE COULD THEY BE?" shouted a very frustrated lady archer.

Wally was taken aback by the sudden outburst. But managed to say, "Woah, come down Blondie. But I kinda agree with you. Where could 7 little toddlers be?" He looked at his other team mates for the answer.

Zatanna thought about it, but couldn't find out the answer. So she asked, "There must be a room we haven't checked yet. But which room could it be?"

Suddenly, Robin gave a dramatic gasp.

**GASP!**

The team looked at him. RA worriedly asked, "Robin, what's the matter?" The Boy Wonder showed them his holographic computer that had a map of the mountain. Practically every single room was checked off except...

**THE WEAPONS ROOM.**

Kaldur had gasped as well. Then, he exclaimed, "My King!" and bolted towards the direction of the Weapons Room.

Robin sprinted with Kaldur towards the room, too. But he shouted, "_**MY PRECIOUS! I'M COMING! HOLD ON BATBABY!**_"

It took about a second and a half for the rest of the YJ crew to get over what had happened about a second and a half seconds ago. When they finally got over it, they rushed to the Weapons Room. But the rest of the YJ crew was thinking, "_Over Protective Partners._"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>  
><strong>12:10 pm <strong>

Once all the teenagers and young adult (Roy) had gotten to the Weapons Room, they all had seen a little batarang embedded in the solid steel door. When Robin saw the batarang, he was about ready to ram the door down.

That was until Red Arrow told him his precious might be right in front of the door and that he might kill him by ramming the door down. That made the 13 year old teenager stop.

"Well, what are we going to do? How do we get through the door?" asked M'gann. She looked over at the door. "Do you want me to phase in? I think I can do it." She, then, glanced at her friends.

"Uum... I have the key. We could just unlock it." said the teenage atlantian. He showed the other teens the key that he used to unlock the closed doors of the mountain. They just looked at him. "What?" asked Aqualad.

"Why didn't you tell us before Robin wanted to bust the door down?" replied Kid Flash. Kaldur just shrugged and replied back with a, "You never asked."

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" shouted a very ticked Artemis. Aqualad, who didn't want to be the target of Artemis' rage, quickly put the key into the lock and opened the door...

The teens gasped.

**GASP!**

There inside the room, was the babies playing with very dangerous weapons. The Justice Babies stopped everything when they saw their partners in front of the open door.

-Green Arrow was holding his bow and arrow, he was just about to shoot a ray gun with a sharp and pointy arrow. Roy and Artemis had also took notice to the many arrows stuck into the chairs, tables, shelves, walls, floor, and ceiling.

-Flash froze in mid-run. He stood still with one foot up and another on the ground. In Wally's mind, Wally pictured Flash with a sombrero, white pants and shirt, and a red kerchief. Yup. He pictured his little uncle to look a bit like Speedy Gonzales.

-Aquaman was caught sitting on water with his finger touching the button to activate one of Aqualad's extra water bearers. Kaldur was hoping that Baby Aquaman didn't know how to turn the water into a weapon.

-Zatara was seen in a heap of weapons (that weren't sharp!) laying down. Zatanna's eyes grew big. She was wondering if any of the weapons were sharp and if they had hurt her father in any way.

-Martian Manhunter was seen hugging a gadget that teleports what the holder wants. The baby martian also had an oreo that was half in and half out of his mouth. Megan looked at her uncle with a smile on her lips. '_Hehe. I wonder what Uncle J'onn wanted. Hehe._'

-Batbaby,with his utility belt, was beside a wall that had a couple of shuriken stuck on it and a holographic computer showing a map. He was also under a ceiling that had a medium sized hole on it. And Batbaby was in a space that had a little bit of a fog. Robin stood near the door thinking, '_Oh shoot. I forgot to take off his utility belt. I hope Alfred doesn't find out about that._'

-Superbaby was on top of a freeze gun with his little feet touching the buttons. The wall in front of him and the freeze gun was almost frozen with solid ice. Superboy looked at him with disbelief. A cute, tiny, meta human baby can cause almost an entire wall to be frozen in ice. '_Unbelievable. He's so cute and dangerous at the same time. I didn't think that was even possible._'

Both teens and babies stayed still. Until, from all the pressure build up (I'm talking about both kinds of pressure build up. Wait for it, wait for it)...

Flash and Green Arrow farted!

**POOT! **(Mwahahaha! I couldn't help it. I had to put it in. It was in my mind for a couple days.)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! But it's a cliffhanger. There will be PART 3. I promise you!<strong>

**Also about the baby fart... I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I couldn't help it! It got into my head!**

**Review this story! I will not put up PART 3 unless I get at least 15 reviews.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. End of Day 2

**I just checked the day after I put PART 2 up and there was already 15 reviews! Exactly! :D**

**I guess you guys want to read PART 3.**

**Warning:I don't feel like putting this up. Go check PART 2.**

**Also, sorry if Robin is kind of too over protective.**

**Enjoy!... I mean it. Enjoy.**

**Just read the damn story already.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAY 2- Part 3<strong>_

**Saturday**  
><strong>12:12 pm<strong>

Flash and Green Arrow farted!

**POOT!**

All the toddlers (sans Flash and GA) looked at the two fartners (partners). The smelly green gas engulfed the babies one by one. Their little noses couldn't handle the smell, and one by one they fainted.

One Plop.  
>Two Plop.<br>Three Plop.  
>Four.<br>Five Plop.  
>Six Plop.<br>Seven Plop.  
>Bam!<p>

They lay motionless.

The YJ Team raced out of the room and closed the door behind them. They didn't bother to go back yet. They knew the smell would probably intoxicate them before they would even get three steps into the room. "What are we going to do now? The kids are still in there, knocked out. What did those two eat anyway? Beans?" asked Red Arrow.

Kid Flash shook his head and replied, "No. I gave them some bean & cheese burritos." The rest of the team looked at KF like he had a foot growing on his face. "What?"

Zatanna said, "Are you CRAZY? You gave them burritos? No wonder. Now we need to find some people to clean the air in there." She pointed to the door they had just ran through.

"Well, I'm not going in there," said Superboy, "as much as I don't like Superman I feel sorry for him. He has to endure that odor." Robin looked at him in disbelief and said, "You mean, your not going over there to rescue him? He's a baby for Christ's sakes Conner! Show some compassion! SAVE YOUR DADDY!"

"Not everyone is like you Wonder Boy. We don't want to go in that gas infected room just to save our mentors." Artemis indicated. That was when The Boy Wonder turned dark.

Robin snapped. "You all better get in there and get your mentors _**OR ELSE!**_" threatened Robin. "I have _TONS_ of blackmail on each and every one of you. And I _will_ use them... if necessary."

"Meep!" squeaked Miss Martian and Artemis, as the YJ crew turned wide eyed. "Uhm... Maybe we should get some gear first Robin. We should also get some gas masks, just in case." implied Aqualad. They all agreed.

"Fine. Go get some gas masks, but I already have one." replied a, now, calm Robin.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later they were ready to go. They had gas masks and space suits on.<p>

They all had thoughts about what they are going to face...

Megan: _'We can do this. I can do this. If I don't get in there Uncle J'onn and the other babies might rot there because of the horrid smell. And I can't let that happen. They have lives they need to live!'_

Roy: _'Gosh. How did I get into this mess? One day I was just sharpening some handmade arrows with Brave Bow and the next I'm about to go into a intoxicated room with a couple of kids that can kick some villains' ass to get a bunch of babies. Wow. Now that I think about it... My life is messed up.'_

Zatanna: _'Bean & cheese burritos. Who gives babies bean & cheese burritos? Oh yeah! Wally does. Mental note: Kick Wally's butt. Okay now I need to think of a spell that can make a disgusting smell disappear. That's just great. My dad better be okay.'_

Kaldur: _'I have lost my King twice now. If I lose him once more and my Queen finds out... *shudders* I can't even imagine what she might do! I must rescue King Orin!'_

Artemis: _'Who knew babies were hard to take care of? I thought they just drool, eat, sleep, poop, pee, play, and cry. I didn't think they would hang themselves to stalactites, sit on the edge of a very high diving board, poop a extremely large poop, get into locked rooms, freeze an entire wall, and play with highly dangerous weapons! I am so not getting a baby when I grow up... Or maybe those things happen because they're baby boys! Hmm... I wonder...'_

Robin: _'We have got to change them back into adults. Our mentors being adults was hard enough, but when they're toddlers? Mama mia. You have to watch them every single second! Who knows if they slip away again, they might cause an alien invasion or World War III! I sure hope Alfred doesn't find out about this. Bruce and Alfred are alike. You don't know how they find out about things even when they're a world away!'_

Conner: _'Ugh. Do I have to do this? Of course I do. I have to get Superbaby and the other miniature heros to a safe place where the air is clean. I don't even know why the others like Superbaby, he's so annoying... Well... He is kinda cute and nice kind of. I even think he's smart. Maybe he's not that bad if I think about it.'_

And in they entered the dark, smelly, horrid room.

**CRRREEEEAAK!**

Once they entered the door closed behind them.

**BANG!**

"Hey Wally! Turn on the lights in here!", exclaimed Artemis. "I can't see anything." She tried to look around but the room was dark and you could only see a faint ominous green fog. Being in the room was making her uncomfortable.

"Uhm... One sec.," ,replied the teenage speedster. There was a crash, but all of a sudden the lights in the ceiling turned on. And Wally was touching a light switch on a wall and cradling his leg because he had hit a table. "Got it!"

Zatanna knew what to do. She said some magic words, "ekam gnitsugsid rodo etaropave!" The green fog that filled the room soon started evaporating. Robin grinned at Zatanna and cheered, "Great job Zee!" Zatanna smiled and bowed.

M'gann asked, "If the smell is gone, can't we take off these masks and suits?" Superboy shook his head "no" and explained," The odor might still be in the air."

Roy looked at the team. He recalled, "Aren't we supposed to get the toddlers out? Shouldn't we get them?" The YJ crew started to remember why they were in the room in the first place.

Kaldur told each teen what to do, "Superboy. You unfreeze the wall that Superbaby has frozen and get the freeze ray away from him. Artemis, Red Arrow. Gather all the arrows that Baby GA has shot around the room and put them back where they belong. Zatanna. Please put back the weapons that Baby Zatara has back to there places. Kid Flash. Clean up the mess that Flash made. Miss Martian. Uhm, could you please put back the transporter. Robin. Please, uuh, fix the space that Batbaby is at? I will take care of what my King did."

And they set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<br>****12:31**

Once the Young Justice crew was done with their work, They looked to their leader for orders. Kaldur glanced at the room and his team. "I suppose now we can get our mentors."

-Zatanna lifted her father from the floor. He was still knocked out. Zatanna looked at her dad and grinned. _'He is so cute as a baby. I should so take a picture of him with me.'_

-KF looked at his uncle and carried him. All of a sudden, he felt something slimy on his arm. When Kid Flash looked down..._ 'Eeew! Baby drool!'_

-Miss Martian beamed at her Uncle J'onn while she telepathically raised him up. She glanced at Kaldur and asked, "Can I keep this transporter, Aqualad? I wouldn't use it for anything bad." She had a nod for her reply. _'Yay! Uncle J'onn would be so happy! We could get as much oreos as we want!'_

-Artemis took Green Arrow from his spot on the table. "He is such a troublemaker." Red Arrow agreed, "I wonder how his parents took care of him when he was a kid." _'I don't want a baby when I grow up.'_

-Aqualad collected his King from the floor of the room. He was rather relieved because his King is safe and the Queen didn't find out. _'Phew!'_

-Robin picked up Batbaby and smirked when Batbaby's head lolled to the side. He also thought about taking Superbaby because he guessed Superboy didn't want to hold him. But when he did, Batbaby's gloved hand smacked Superbaby's and said, "Mine!" Robin was surprised and cackled. _'So obsessive!'_

-Superboy didn't want to touch the baby or be beside him. But when Robin told Superboy about what happened and his situation, he was stuck with the little baby toddler. _'Eh. He isn't so bad.'_

"Does everyone have their mentors?" inquired Roy. There was an echo of **YES**s.

Artemis spoke up, "We are so not doing that again." There was another echo of **YES**s.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Hooray! DAY 2 is done!<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long and if Robin is way too protective.**

**I have an idea for having individual chapters for each mentor. So I need ideas for each of the mentors are going to do. Please help!**

**Also Thank You for the reviews. I would also like more. :)**


	7. Let's Go Shoppin!

**One more small story before I make the individual chapters. I liked this idea.**

**Still kinda sad about 'Karaoke Justice' but at least I have this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? It's pointless, completely pointless. What kind of girl my age would even own a show? And no, I'm not telling you my age. I don't own Young Justice. But if I did, KF and Artemis would've kissed a looooong time ago.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAY 3<strong>_

**Sunday  
><strong>**8:12 pm**

The YJ team and their babyfied mentors are now banned from the Happy Harbor Supermall where everything and anything was in. It didn't surprise them when they got banned considering what happened.

Do you want to know how they got banned? 8 kids and 7 little babies supposedly from Alaska are banned from a local mall and are on the news. Yeah. I'm pretty sure you want to know. I'll tell you what happened.

**_*Flashback*_**

**Sunday**  
><strong>12:24 pm<strong>

Robin was going to his room to change Batman into a cleaner batsuit. But found out that there were no more small batsuits left. He knew that his teammates might have the same problem. So he went to tell the team they had to go to the mall to buy some baby clothes.

When our favorite hacker found his team, they had the same problem... and more. It turned out that Wally and Baby Flash ate all the food in the kitchen and the Team didn't have anymore clothes for the babies.

"But wait, are we going to the mall in civvies or in costumes?" asked Superboy. He was carrying Superbaby after long consideration.

"Maybe we should just wear our costumes since our mentors doesn't have any civvies." said Kid Flash. His uncle Flash was sitting on his shoulders.

"Wally does have a point. They don't have civvies." agreed Artemis. She wasn't holding GA, but she was putting away his lunch.

"Then we shall go in our costumes. Come on, let us change." said Aqualad. He went back to his room with Aquaman in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later...<strong>

Artemis was carrying Ollie while Roy was still combing his hair. They walked towards the living room. The rest of the YJ crew was already there.

"Grrrrrr. Do you know how long it takes to change your clothes while you have a baby in your room? That took me 5 minutes more than it should have!" exclaimed Artemis. Roy nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell me about it. Batbaby kept tugging on my utility belt and cape. I almost choked. Yet he still laughed." Robin answered back. He was carrying Batbaby while he played with his phone.

Megan said, "It wasn't that hard for me since all I had to do was morph." While Conner implied that he had just put on his shirt.

Zatanna smiled and asked, "Are we all ready to go?" She had gotten her answer from 7 **YEAH**s.

The YJ crew went out the door or should I say Zeta tube.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:40 pm<strong>

Once the Team entered the Happy Harbor Supermall, they were met with stares, gaping mouths, and video cameras. Oh yeah, did I mention talking, praise, and a little criticism.

* * *

><p><span>Some dude:<span> "Aren't they the sidekicks of the Justice League? Wicked awesome, man!"

YJ: "Grrrrr. Partners!"

Roy:*Thinking sarcastically* _'I'll kick your ass for saying that! Wicked awesome, man!'_

A man: "What are they doing here? Aren't they supposed to be protecting us from villains and criminals?"

YJ: "We have OFF days, you know!"

Kid Flash:*Thinking* _'Do we seriously have to protect you people 24 hours / 7 days a week ?'_

An lady: "They really let _KIDS_ protect us from bad guys?"

YJ: "Look here, Lady! We're teenagers not kids! And we've beaten bad guys before!"

Robin:*Thinking pissed-ly* _'Lady, I defeated 6 out of the 7 League Founders when I was 9 years old! You got nuthin' on me! Did I mention I kicked Superman's ass? And he didn't even know it until he was on the floor!'_

Bunch of Fangirls: "Awwww! Look at those cute little babies they're carrying! They're so adorable! OoOoOoOo! They have superhero costumes too!"

An old lady: "Who are those adorable babies? Are those the teens' mentors? Did the Justice League turn into babies?" *Gasps*

YJ: "Uhhh... No they're not! They're up in the Watch Tower protecting you! These are our baby cousins... from Alaska! They wanted to... uum... come to the mall and buy things while they're dressed as they're favorite superheroes!"

Aqualad:*Thinking panicked-ly* _'We have to get out of here!'_

Zatanna:*Thinking paranoid-ly* _'Can that old lady read minds or something!'_

* * *

><p>The YJ crew quickly went to the nearest baby store they could find, coincidentally it was a ' Babies R' Us ' store.<p>

Artemis looked and said, "Great. We wanted to buy baby clothes and now we're in a baby store." Aqualad smiled. He said, "We should split up since the young babies might have different things they want to buy. We shall meet here in an hour. Then we will buy some food." The YJ crew nodded and split up.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotten a small writer's block. This is a cliffhanger. Yeah I know they didn't do anything yet. Just be patient and wait will ya?<strong>

**I still need more ideas for the individual chapters and what the babies are going to do evil-lyfor Day 3 in the mall. Mind helping?**

**I would enjoy some reviews! You can't just read something and not review! Review!**


	8. Whose fault?

**Do you know how hard it was to write this chapter? Ugh. It is so hard.**

**There is only Roy, Artemis, Ollie, Conner, and Clark in this chapter.**

**Well, here ya go.**

**Sorry if it's short.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAY 3- Part 2<strong>_

**Babies 'R Us, Clothing Section  
>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:45 pm<strong>

**Red Arrow's POV**

Ugh. Why is it so hard to pick baby clothes? I mean, you have to know the baby's size and length and all that crap. The only good thing is the service helper is hot. I mean like really hot. Another thing is I got her number! Woohoo! I got a da-ate!

Artemis asks, "Do you think Baby GA will like this one?" She shows me a Robin Hood pajama.

It's kinda cute. But I would have preferred it red. Green is not my style. So I reply, "Why don't you ask him that?" I pointed to Ollie. Artemis was carrying him with one arm and holding the pajama outfit with the other.

She shows it to him. He looks at it with disgust. At least I think it was disgust... I am right. It _was_ a look of disgust. I know that because Ollie just threw it.

He threw it at a fat lady's face! Oooh! Haha! That's so hilarious! Haha! ... Oh shit! The lady is comin'! Oh man! We gotta a run!

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Why the heck did Ollie throw that pajama! He could have just said no! Damn it! The woman is coming for us! She's gaining! How can she run so fast!

The lady yelled, "Stop you hooligans! Get over here!"

Me and Red arrow just shouted, "Aaaaah!"

While Oliver yells, "Weeee! Weeee! Weeee!"

That little twerp! Why can't I just throw him at the fat lady while me and Roy make our escape? Oh yeah, I remember. If me or Roy ever get de-aged and this happens to him... Yeah, he would probably throw us at her for payback.

Ugh! This sucks! At least I have some clothes for Ollie to wear and a couple of toys for him to play with.

"Run faster Artemis! She's gaining!" said Roy beside me. I look back. And the lady is gaining!

Oh shit! This is Ollie's fault!

* * *

><p><strong>Baby GA's POV<strong>

This is so not my fault! Not my fault! Don't they dare try to throw me at that woman! If they do... they'll get major payback once I get to normal. Major with a capital M!

Aaaaaah! That lady is gaining fast! Wow. She runs fast! These two better run faster. Aaaaah!

It's not my fault that those pajamas were tacky!

Exc-uh-use me! This is Green Arrow thinkin'! I'm not Robin Hood! It's Green Arrow!

So not my fault!

* * *

><p><strong>Babies 'R Us, Diaper Section<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:46 pm<strong>

**Superboy's POV**

Why do service helpers (That are girls) keep asking if I want help and winking at me? I don't need help. I only needed help when I was trying to figure what size diaper Superbaby should wear. That was it! No other questions! Jeez!

Now all I need to do is find a one more diaper pack... ... ...

This is hard! Grrrr! This is soooooo frustrating! Although I already have one diaper pack, I wanted to buy another one. Just to be safe.

"Hehehe! Bu! Bu! Bu! Bu on!" said Superbaby in my arms. I looked down. Now I know! Just let him pick it!

"Which one do you want? This one?" I pointed at a pack of blue diapers. He frowned. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of red that shot out of Superbaby's eyes!

"What the?" I took a look at the diaper that I pointed at just a second ago. There were two holes that shot through the pack. My eyes widened. There was a gasp behind my back. There was a boy. But I recognized his outfit. It was what the service helpers are supposed to wear.

Oh shit. I ran. I'm not going to get in trouble and get caught. No way. Also It wasn't my fault. It's Superbaby that has the heat vision. Fuck! He's running after me!

Ugh! This is Superbaby's fault!

* * *

><p><strong>Superbaby's POV<strong>

Before you people say anything, it's not my fault! He already had a diaper pack! Why would he need another?

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I pooped that one time! And I didn't superpoop! There is no such thing as superpooping! Jeez!

I tried to tell Superboy. "Hehehe!" What? He looks funny when he's frustrated or uncomfortable. And "Blue! Blue! Blue! Blue one!" It's not my fault that he didn't understand what I said!

But I guess it was my fault when I accidentally heat visioned that diaper pack. But I didn't mean to!

It's not my fault!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm making them all run. Mwahahaha!<strong>

**Do you want the next chapter? Well, I want at least 15 reviews for this chapter before I make the next one.**

**By The Way Do ya mind reading 'Say What Now?' for me? It's my new story. :)**

**Review!**


	9. sigh Why me?

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Sorry if it's late.**

** I had a lot of homework and was lazy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Babies 'R Us<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:50 pm<strong>

**Zatanna's POV**

I was looking for some bottles. Milk bottles? Baby bottles? You know that bottle that babies drink milk out of... yeah those things.

Anyway I found a bottle for each of our babyfied mentors.

* * *

><p>One for...<p>

Aquababy- Has stickers of fishes and waves on the bottle.

Baby Flash- Has Flash symbols all around it.

Superbaby- Has Superman symbols all over it.

Batbaby- Has Bat insignias on it.

Baby Arrow- Has bows, arrows, and green all over.

Baby MM- Has martian faces on it.

Baby Z or Zatara- Has wands, top hats, and gloves on it.

* * *

><p>I was having a great time. Dad was okay. Dad was on the baby seat on the cart. He was playing with my hair. Sometimes he tugs on it but I'm fine. I was just looking for one more bottle when I saw Artemis, RA, and GA.<p>

They were running... away from a lady. Dang... That lady is catchin' up to 'em! Run Artemis! Run!

Wait a minute... are they running to me? Why are they running to me? Gosh they're like a stampede... or at least the woman is.

Then... RA ran past me. Then Artemis and Baby Arrow. While Artemis ran past, she grabbed my hand and said, "RUN!" Why did they just make me involved? I don't need someone chasing me and my dad!

But apparently I had no choice. I took the cart along with dad and ran with the Arrow family.

"Eep!"

"Aah!" That was my dad. I don't think he's going to like this very well.

*sigh* Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Z 's POV<strong>

I suppose my daughter is taking great care of me.

We were just buying baby bottles. I'm pretty sure she got the bottle with wands and stuff for me. But did she really have to buy that cliche little thing. I know I'm a magician but still. It's a little cliche isn't it?

Then I saw them.

The Arrow family being chased by a fat woman who is gaining on them. Wow... you don't just see that everyday. I mean you see strange stuff as a superhero but seeing that... just... Wow.

All of a sudden RA ran past us. Then Artemis and GA ran past while Artemis tugged me and Zatanna with them! Ugh! What did Green Arrow do now? And why is there a woman chasing us?

"Eep!" I heard my daughter say.

"Aah!"

*sigh* Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>Babies 'R Us<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:53 pm<strong>

**Aqualad's POV**

Hmm... I wonder what kind of books our mentors read. What kinds of books do they like? It's so hard trying to get story books for them!

I don't think Batman would appreciate a story about princesses and knights. I also don't think Martian Manhunter would like to hear about martians and Mars... He might get homesick.

Ugh.

I found at least 5 storybooks so far. I think that may be enough. My King did like the storybook about the sea, he kept pointing and giggling.

I looked around. I saw Superboy and Superbaby... running away from a service helper? Why are they running? They're coming toward us!

"What's the matter Superboy?" I asked when I knew he could hear me.

"Can't talk! Gotta run! Come with us!" He pulled me and my King along.

Somehow I knew that something bad had happened. And my gut tells me the ending of this might not be pretty.

*sigh* Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquababy's POV<strong>

Aqualad and I were searching for books. He found great books!

But I _loved_ one of the books that he found, the one about the sea! It had pictures of seahorses, starfishes, sharks, clams, lobsters, fishes, corals, jellyfishes, and lots of other things too!

I was having so much fun!

Then I saw them.

Superboy and Superman. They were... running away from someone? What is going on? Why are they being chased?

Kaldur'ahm asked, "What's the matter Superboy?" I think he should have asked, "Why are you running away and being chased by a service helper Superboy?" It would have been more appropriate for the situation.

Superboy replied back, "Can't talk! Gotta run! Come with us!" Then he pulled me and Kaldur along for the ride.

Did Superman do something...

Or did Superboy? Best not to assume...

*sigh* Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best I've ever done but still.<strong>

**Had a CRAZY/WEIRD/EH/BAD week. Sorry.**

**Review! I really need 'em now.**

**BTW check the poll on my profile.**


	10. Evil scientist, mush, and numbers

**HEY!**

**New Chapter! Sorry if its late. Been kinda lazy with homework and stuff.**

**This is not the end of Day 3! I repeat this is not the end of Day 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3- Part ? Not sure anymore ?<strong>

**In An Abandoned Warehouse Far Far Away *Near Happy Harbor***  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:54 pm<strong>

**Evil Mysterious Scientist 's POV**

Mwahahaha!

I have managed to do it! No one has ever done it!

I, the Evil Mysterious Scientist (He's a dude), has managed to create... *Elevator music starts playing* Oops. Wrong button. Uh... Here we go!... Has managed to create... *Enter lightning sound, BOOM!* Super Mind Number 7!

I don't care if the name is weird. Even if the name is strange, it's powerful. It's a small chip that can give an inanimate object to move and think in it's own right. And I managed to put 10 of those chips on some big huge teddy bears in a Babies 'R Us store!

***Flashback***

I was over at the 'TOYS' part of Babies 'R Us. I was using a super secret disguise so no one can recognize me. I wore a blonde wig, red dress, fake boobs, red high heel shoes, lipstick, and long eyelashes.

I was by the big teddy bears, when Robin the Boy Wonder went into the isle! Good thing he didn't notice me. So I continued to put the tiny chips on the teddy bears. Robin stayed there quite a while, buying toys.

When I was almost done, I looked over at Robin and the baby that he was holding. Through out my time by the teddy bears I felt someone staring at me, but it wasn't Robin... it was the baby dressed like Batman.

It looked at me through that entire time... I wonder if the baby thought I was hot. I thought I was hot... But the little person gave no indication of that.

It just stared at me, while Robin doesn't even notice! It made me so uncomfortable! I mean who gets uncomfortable in front of a baby! The only time your like that is... well, I've never been uncomfortable in front of a baby before so I wouldn't know. But this must be the kind of situation where you're uncomfortable! Ugh!

Then the baby glared at me like he knew what I was doing! That I was a criminal! That I was doing something bad! Soooo...

I ran. I ran out of there as fast as I can. I ran until I finally got back here to this warehouse. I just ran.

***End Of Flashback***

I knew I should've shaved my legs! The baby must've looked at my legs or somethin'! But still...

The Justice League doesn't even know about what I did!

Hahaha! I am a genius! The Justice League wouldn't fire at teddy bears if babies are watching! They'll be hopeless! Mwahahaha!

Now I just need to press this button...

* * *

><p><strong>Babies 'R Us<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:55 pm<strong>

**Miss Martian's POV**

Hhmmm... Would the babies like peach mush or apricot mush? They all seem like mush to me. I wonder what they taste like...

**HELLO MEGAN!**

This mush must taste like peach because it's peach mush! Now I get it! Well then...

I'll take this... and this... Ooh! This too! ... This one... They'll love this! ... Getting this one... and this one... Oh! This one too! Hmm, I wonder which one Uncle J'onn would like.

***Telepathic Link to J'onn***

M'gann: _Uncle J'onn, which one would you like?_

J'onn: _I do not care which one you pick._

M'gann: _But you must like at least one flavor!_

J'onn: _I would prefer solid food._

M'gann: _Yes, I know. But you have baby teeth. And you can't eat solid food with baby teeth._

J'onn: _Please just get the food._

M'gann: _Okay!_

***Telepathic Link Disconnected***

Hey! There's Superboy and Aqualad! Why are they running? Hmm... Maybe it's already an hour! Oh! I must be late!

"Run!" said Superboy and Aqualad.

"Ru'!" said Superbaby and Aquababy.

So I ran along with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Martian's POV<strong>

There is mush everywhere. And I mean 'EVERYWHERE' ! So much mush!

I don't think I can eat that much... Ugh! M'gann is buying them! Oh No! It's going to be burnt mush!

***Telepathic Link to J'onn***

M'gann: _Uncle J'onn, which one would you like?_

J'onn: _I do not care which one you pick._

M'gann: _But you must like at least one flavor!_

J'onn: _I would prefer solid food._

M'gann: _Yes, I know. But you have baby teeth. And you can't eat solid food with baby teeth._

J'onn: _Please just get the food._

M'gann: _Okay!_

***Telepathic Link Disconnected***

*sigh* I wish for some oreos! I want my oreos...

* * *

><p><strong>Babies 'R Us<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:56 pm<strong>

**Kid Flash's POV**

I've been running around for a while now and I'm getting bored! Even Uncle Barry is bored! Just try and ask him... if he can talk properly. I already found the baby cribs that I had to get... so there's pretty much nothing to do.

Soooo boooored... Oooo pretty girl! Sweet! Maybe I can get her number!

Okay... use some swagger, smile, and say, "Hey there."

3 minutes later...

Oh sweet! Got her number, number, number! Woohoo! Thank you Uncle B! Yes! He helped butter her up! *Victory dance behind a rack of baby clothes!*

Hmm... maybe I should find Rob and tell him what happened! And that I got a da-ate!

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Flash's POV<strong>

Ugh! So bored! When are we going back to the mountain! Wally already found the things we had to get! Why are the others sooooooooo slooooow!

Huh? Why is Wally moving towards that gir- wait a minute... He's trying to get her number! Hahaha! May as well butter her up for him. Wish me luck.

3 minutes later...

Booyah! Buttered her up! Your welcome Wally! Haha! He's doin' his victory dance!

Oh! He must be going to tell Dick about this. Oh well, at least the girl didn't give him a fake number... I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is short and late!<strong>

**Have tons of homework! And I'm not even done with them!**

**Robin, Batbaby, Teddy Bears, and food fight will be on the next chapter! I promise you!**

**I'm warning you... If you don't review I wil abandon this story!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Beware Of The Evil Teddy Bears!

**Warning: Teddy bears are potty mouths AKA has foul language.**

**Crazy week(s) of... No fun, homework, and some other crap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3- Part... Part 5<strong>

**Babies 'R Us**  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>12:58 pm<strong>

Toy. Toy. Toy. Toys. A whole enchilada of baby toys! Ugh! I doubt Bruce would even play with one of these... Hehe... Ha... Bruce playing with baby toys. Now that's as good of a blackmail as that time he tripped on his cape and got a big bump on his head or his current situation, being turned into a baby. Back to finding toys...

Hmm... Ooo! Squirt gun! That's a good toy for Aquababy! Ha! He could squirt the others with it! That's it! I'm buying four of these! One for Aquabay, Kaldur, me, and Bruce! Haha! I'll be havin' fun squirting Wally! I gave one of them to Bruce while I put the others in my cart.

... Hey? They sell toy bows and arrows here? I'll get one for Ollie. Buuuut I need to know if it's pointy or not. For all I know he might literally shove an arrow up Roy's ass. Now that would be funny! Haha! Nah, I'll take it anyway! I tossed them in the cart.

Oh! Tiny race cars for Flash and... Hahahaha!... a stuffed oreo doll! Haha! J'onn would love this! I'll get this one and another for Miss M. I put them in the cart. Hehe! Oreo doll!

Okay, I got a toy for Aquababy, GA, Martian Manhunter, and Flash. Need some for Zatara, Uncle Clark, and Dad... Uhm... I meant... Uh... Bruce! Yeah that's what I said. Zatara, Uncle Clark, and Bruce! Man, I sure am glad Bruce isn't a mind reader... He... Hehe... That would've been awkward. I quickly glanced Bruce just to check.

What to get, What to get? ... What the heck? ... Hahahaha! T-Th-They have baby dolls dressed as the Justice League! There's Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Marian Manhunter, Zatara, even Batman! I'm so getting these! I put the collection in my cart.

NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN! ... Well that was a random brain thought. I am still glad Bruce isn't a mind reader...

... Did those bears just blink? No. That's not possible they don't blink! OMG! It... No. They turned their heads! OMG! Wait a minute... Maybe those are electronic! I don't have to be paranoid just because I thought bears blinked and turned their heads to me... right? Hehe. I just stared at them.

That was when one of the bears talked/singed...

**"I love you, you love me. I will fuckin' kill you in your sleep. With a great big hug and a spit from me to you. Won't you say you want me dead too... I will fuckin' take your crappy guts and toss them in a piranha lake infested with shit!"**

Oh. My. God. It's a fuckin' evil teddy bear! EVIL! Wait... no... it must have been programmed to say that, it shouldn't be here in the first place if they sing that kind of song... right? Please tell me I'm right!

Then another talked/singed...

**"I want, I want, I want, to kill you. I want, I want, I want, to murder you. I want, I want, I want, to rip your head off!"**

"Holy Evil Teddy Bear, Batman! They actually talk, er, sing! ... And they apparently want to kill us! Aaaaah!" I yelled. And I ran.

Aah! Run!

* * *

><p><strong>Batbaby's POV<strong>

Ugh! Toys! Dick knows me well enough to know I'll never play with these things! It would be a embarrassing for me! And humiliating! Much more than me being turned into a baby, which I am, and that time I tripped. Which I told Robin and Alfred never to talk about.

Seriously? Squirt guns, Richard? ... Count me in! Mwahaha! You're dead, you overgrown Boyscout! Yes! Get one for me too! Cool. I touched the squirt gun. I wonder if Dick would be mad if I threw this at Clark's Thick stubborn head...

Bows and arrows? Must be for Green Arrow. I wonder if it's pointy. Eh.

Toy race cars? Must be for Flash... Is that a stuffed oreo dolls? Hehe! That must be for the martians. Hehehe! Oreo doll. J'onn would definitely love that.

... Now he just needs to get Zatara, Clark, and... Why did I feel like someone called me dad? Who called me dad? Huh. Anyway, he needs a toy for Zatara, Clark, and me.

... Oh my god... are those dolls dressed as the Justice League? Oh gosh! They even have one for me! Oh the horror! Gah! My eyes are burning! Oh... no, no, no! Dick is buying them! Aah! It's horrible! Gah! I put my hands over my ears. I seriously want to just rip those apart and throw them in a fire pit. Yeah. That would be good.

Why did I feel like someone sung that "Nana Batman" song? Gosh, I hate that song...

Huh? Why is Robin stari- Those bears just blinked. It blinked. No. I'm just being paranoi- They just turned their heads! I AM GETTING PARANOID! No way that the bears turned their heads or blinked. I'm hallucinating. Yeah. That's a good explanation. Yeah. I shook my head.

Then one of them singed.

**"I love you, you love me. I will fuckin' kill you in your sleep. With a great big hug and a spit from me to you. Won't you say you want me dead too... I will fuckin' take your crappy guts and toss them in a piranha lake infested with shit!"**

It just sung a "Barney" song, that was supposed to be filled with happiness, rainbows, and all that other shit. Yup! I'm hallucinating. I must be right? If Dick can see them talk and turn their heads, then I would believe that I'm not hallucinating. Then I would run away from this place.

**"I want, I want, I want, to kill you. I want, I want, I want, to murder you. I want, I want, I want, to rip your head off!"**

"Holy Evil Teddy Bear, Batman! They actually talk, er, sing! ... And they apparently want to kill us! Aaaaah!" Richard yelled. And Robin ran us out of there.

Apparently, I wasn't hallucinating.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Babies 'R Us<br>****Sunday  
><strong>**12:59 pm**

**Normal POV**

Robin ran out of the 'TOYS' section and almost hit Kid Flash when he got to the clothes section.

"Dude! I was just going to find you! You'll never believe what happened!" said Kid Flash. Robin replied, "Well, I got something more impossible! You tell me first."

Kid Flash grinned and showed Robin the phone number that he got. "I got a girl's phone number and I also got a date!" Robin looked at the number and said, "Well, never mind what I got. That's even more impossible!" The young speedster frowned and protested, "Hey! Oh never mind. What do you got?"

Robin's eyes widened, while Batbaby shuddered. KF knew something must have happened. Robin finally answered, "Evil teddy bears! They, like, sang about killing us! They're over at the 'TOYS' section! It's crazy!" Robin's arms were flailing around as other shoppers began to look and stare.

KF laughed and said, "You're kidding right? Haha! That is crazy! But seriously? Teddy Bears alive and singing about killing us? That's actually impossible! No way that happened, man. No way."

Before Robin could even say something to protest, shoppers were screaming and ran out of Babies 'R Us.

**"Jingle bells, Jingle bells. Killing all the way! Oh what fun it is to slash, all your heads away! Hey!"**

The singing came from some teddy bears who were jumping on people and ripping things.

Kid Flash's mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh. Dude. You were right! Evil teddy bears! We gotta tell the others!" Wally grabbed Richard and made him hold Baby Flash and Batbaby, so he could run.

It took them a second to find the Arrow family and and Zatanna and Baby Z. They were helping a fat lady get a rabid teddy bear from killing her.

Robin saw them and yelled, "Guys! We gotta get the people out of here!" They must've heard Robin because while Red Arrow preoccupied the teddy bear, Artemis and Zatanna got the big lady out of there.

After trying to knock the teddy bear out 6 times and failing, the 5 teens and 5 babies decided that it was best to just run out of Babies 'R Us. Red Arrow contacted Aqualad and told him and the others to meet them at the food court to decide what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Food Court, By The Fruit &amp; Salad Bar<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>1:03 pm<strong>

Once the all of the members of YJ were at the food court, the teenaged heroes exchanged stories. Apparently, The Arrow family were the first to get chased by a fat lady, followed by Zatanna and her father. Then, Superboy told the Team that he got chased too, while Aqualad, Miss M, and the babies followed him afterwards. Kid Flash told them he got a date and a girl's number.

KF grinned and showed them the piece of paper with the number, "See? I got a da-ate! Woohoo!" Artemis rolled her eyes and replied back, "Are you even sure it's real? It could be a fake. And besides, that girl must be blind because she didn't see your ugly face." Kid Flash scowled, "Oh yeah? Well at least I wasn't getting chased by a big fat lady!" Red Arrow and Robin shared a look and together said, "Oooooo! Couple Quarrel!" That shut Artemis and Kid Flash up.

Aqualad shook his head, "We must remain focused. Apparently there are... Uh... Evil teddy bears on the loose. We don't even know where they are... or how to stop them." Miss Martian nodded her agreement, "Aqualad is right. We have to stay focused."

Zatanna smiled, but then frowned. "One problem, how do we find them?" And right on cue, there were people screaming, people running, and evil teddy bears singing songs about killing.

**"Tonight! We will kill! So let's set the world on fire! We can fuckin' burn it brighter than the sun!"**

"Oh never mind. There they are. That was easy."

Robin looked thoughtfully at the teddy bears and finally said, "I just noticed. Those teddy bears are potty mouths. They keep sayin' a lot of bad words." Red Arrow rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Wow, Robin. We haven't noticed that. Thanks for the insight." Robin looked at RA and replied, "Wow, RA. I never thought you were blind. Thanks for the insight." RA scowled.

By the time the bears got to the Food Court, all of the shoppers went to the farthest side of the mall. Away from any of the 10 psychotic singing teddy bears. The only people left were the YJ Team and Red Arrow.

Kid Flash thought fast and grabbed a red apple from the fruit bar and threw it at the teddy bears. The apple hit one of the teddy bears in the stomach, the bear hit one of the many dining tables of the Food Court.

And that was the start of...

**The Ultimate Food Fight! Teddy Bears VS Superheroes!**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! So So So So So Sorry! I am so late!<strong>

**My school schedule was mixed up! My friends went to a school camp trip and I couldn't go! And I have tons of homework due on Monday!**

**Next chapter will be the last of Day 3! I promise!**

**Review or I swear me and Queenie will come after you with frying pans... I won't make the next chapter unless I get 20 reviews.**


	12. Batbaby & Superbaby! To The Rescue!

**I'm horrible with fighting scenes, so I'm just going to have the characters' comments and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. Some of the ideas I got are from some fanfics I read. Please don't sue me!**

**Let The ULTIMATE FOOD FIGHT Begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor Supermall, Food Court<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<br>1:06 am**

**Normal POV**

**KF-** "Oh shit!"

**Arty-** "You are an IDIOT, Kid Mouth!"

**RA-** "Great job at starting a freakin' food fight with evil killing teddy bears, man!"

**KF-** "They were gonna eat us, RA! What was I supposed to do! Wah! And I didn't see you doin' anything about it!"

**Rob-** "Holy flying orange salad, Batman! My dream came true! I'm having a food fight with teddy bears!"

**AL-** "Robin! Watch out for that banana! Focus, team!"

**Z-** "Sorry but some people aren't that focused on this thing/fight/whatever!"

**Rob-** "Thanks dude!"

**SB-** "I. Hate. Teddy Bears! But not as much as monkeys. I hate monkeys."

**Miss M-** "Eeeep! Hello Miss Martian! I think I can go in their minds! ... Never mind. They don't have any. They only have killing and songs in their heads."

**Arty-** "I will hurt you later, Baywatch! Hurt, torture, and torment!"

**KF-** "Precious food! Why are you wasting it? Food! Gah!"

**Evil TBs-** "You throw, We throw! Hey! Baby we take your open heart and burn it!"

**RA-** "You stupid evil fuckin' teddy bears! This is my favorite jacket! Oh crap!"

**AL-** "RA! It's best not to insult them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Superbaby's POV<strong>

Our kids were having a food fight the evil teddy bears while we, babyfied superheroes of the Justice League, got hid behind an sideways turned table.

Wow. We are pathetic. Batman and BC were right... Maybe _I_ am pathetic. I mean look at me! I'm the strongest guy on Earth and I'm hiding behind a table! Super Pathetic!

I looked at Batman. But I saw him crawling away from the food court. Huh? So I followed him, leaving the others who were to occupied from watching the fight. I caught up to him.

I asked him in baby speak, "Where are you going?" He looked at me while still crawling. "Going to find something to stop the teddy bears." I nodded and replied, "Okay. I'm coming with you."

We crawled all over the now people-empty mall, until we found a hardware store. Bruce went in and I followed. I was looking at some hammers when I heard Bruce say, "Perfect! This would stop 'em!"

"What's perfect?" I looked over at Bruce and saw him grinning while holding a medium sized flamethrower in his right hand and medium sized chain saw in his left. My eyes pretty much must have looked like big saucers when I saw the things he was holding. "ARE YOU CRAZY? A flame thrower and chain saw? Why do they even sell flame throwers at a hardware store?"

"Pfff! Don't be a wussy, Boyscout! Come on! We have to go back!" He gave me a chain saw and we went back to the food court.

I have a feeling something crazy is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Food Court<strong>  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>1:10 am<strong>

**Normal POV**

The YJ Team were still fighting and shouting comments, remarks, and insults by the time Batbaby and Superbaby got back from their search. Let's just say the baby duo didn't go to the Food Fight Battle Field subtly.

It was more like Superbaby carrying Batbaby and a chain saw in his hands, both of them laughing.

Batbaby jumped down from Superbaby's hands to the food battle field and opened fire, literally. "Waaaaaah!" He tossed some milk on 3 of the teddy bears. Batbaby grinned. "Hahaha!" He pointed his flamethrower at them and made them burn. The milk helped them burn even faster.

Superbaby flew down. "Weeeee!" He sliced another 3 of food covered teddy bears by his chain saw. "Hehehe! Bye Bye!" Superbaby smiled his boyscout smile.

Batbaby reached down for some exploding batarangs from his utility belt and threw them at the left over teddy bears. The batarangs hit the bears and exploded. Leaving only food and teddy bear insides all over the food court.

Batbaby and Superbaby shared a look and grinned. They were victorious. And it was hilarious seeing the others' faces.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THOUGHTS<span>_**

**Baby GA, RA, & Arty-** _'Batbaby & Superbaby + Flamethrower & Chainsaw = Dead Evil Teddy Bears'_

**Miss M & Baby MM-** _'Mental note: Don't ever, EVER give Batman or Superman a flamethrower or chainsaw.'_

**KF & Baby Flash-** _'Don't get on Superman & Batman's bad sides. You'll regret it.'_

**AL & Aquababy-** _'Land people are crazy.'_

**Zatanna & Baby Z-** _'Where did they even get those?'_

**Robin-**_ 'Proud Teen! That's my dad and uncle! *Sniffling* They're growing up so fast! *Sniffles* So whelmed right now. So whelmed.'_

**Superboy-** _'No words. Period.'_

* * *

><p>Suddenly police came barging in. But when they looked around the fight was already over. And that the superheroes practically wrecked the Food Court.<p>

One of the police men said, "What the? This place is a mess! What the heck happened to this place?" He looked at the team and babies who were hugging Superbaby and Batbaby.

Kid Flash looked up from the group hug and replied, "There was a big food fight with evil singing teddy bears, you guys are about seven to ten minutes late, and these two saved the day." He pointed to the tiny Dark Knight and the small Man Of Steel.

The police didn't believe what he said. So they banned the Team from the mall assuming they were the ones who wrecked the place. Which was only partially true.

And that's just one _normal_ occurrence that happens to these teens and babyfied heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 3! WooHoo!<strong>

**Next chapter: Martian Manhunter Day! A day dedicated to Martian Manhunter. Ideas are welcome.**

**Need 20 reviews to continue. So you better review!**


	13. Oreo high? How is that even possible?

**BEWARE! Baby MM gets oreo high!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own YJ, JLA, and no way would I ever own Perry The Platypus from Phineas And Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

**Mount Justice, Kitchen**  
><strong>Monday<strong>  
><strong>12:35 am<strong>

"EEEP! WHERE IS HE?" screamed Miss Martian as she looked around for her Uncle J'onn. Her Team and the babies came bursting in looking for trouble while being in civvies and defensive stances.

"What happened Megan? Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you? I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!" questioned the over protective and possessive Superboy. Conner looked her over and once finding out nothing was wrong, he and the Team relaxed.

Wally raced to Megan's side and inquired, "What's the matter? You look panicky." Miss Martian took a deep breath and told them, "I was eating some oreos with Uncle J'onn. We got the oreos from the transporter that we found in the Weapons Room. I turned around so I could get some milk from the refrigerator. When I looked back at Uncle J'onn , he was gone, so was the 50 other oreos I had on the counter."

Robin looked at her then at the counter. His eyes widened in realization. The Boy Wonder all of a sudden demanded, "How many oreos did he eat? Do you think he took those oreos? Was he kind of jumpy?" Miss Martian nodded and replied yes to all of the questions.

Robin glanced at their babyfied mentors and the empty counter, he shuddered. Robin looked at his friends. "Team, we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

J'onn was having fun and eating oreos by the ceiling of his bed room AKA he was flying. Of course he didn't want to stay in his room for long, since the kids might find him with _his_ oreos. So, he morphed into a green platypus and started stuffing as much oreos in his mouth possible. J'onn waddled out the door to find a new hiding spot.

But, half way towards the door, he remembered a show he and M'gann watched. 'Phineas and Ferb' had green platypus that was a spy. Baby MM smirked. He changed into a duplicate of Perry The Platypus.

'They won't get my oreos. THEY ARE MINE!' thought Baby MM as he went out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the kitchen...<strong>

"... You sure your not the one high, Robin? I mean, like, Baby MM having oreo high? Is that even possible?" asked Artemis. "I'm sure, guys! Me, Roy, GA, and Batman seen it before! MM turns evil when he's oreo high! Am I right, Roy?" insisted Robin. Roy nodded his agreement. "The last time he had one was so embarrassing!"

"Wow... really?" M'gann said in amazement. "So... How are we gonna catch him? We can't have an evil Baby Martian Manhunter." reasoned Kid Flash. Red Arrow answered back, "We have to knock him out. Like what Batman did when me and Robin first saw MM evil."

"Well, that's easy to do. We just have to find him, capture him, and hit him in the head." listed Conner. Robin shook his head, "It's not as easy as you think, Conner."

All of a sudden, the recognizer sounded.

"Martian Manhunter."

"Oh shit! He went out of the mountain! We don't even know where he's going!" exclaimed Wally. "Then let us follow him and capture him." Kaldur said.

They raced out of the mountain and, without knowing, into an embarrassing adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Well... it's not a cliffhanger technically, but you know. I just wanted a cliffhanger for once.<strong>

**So so so Sorry! I hadn't wrote any thing for 2 weeks!**

**It's because nothing sparked my intrest in any way and I'm pretty sure I'm diagnosed with writer's block.**

**Please review even though I haven't wrote for 2 weeks!**

**I beg you!**


	14. Places everyone!

**I'm working on describing things, so there will be times I describe what people are wearing or what the places look like.**

**I found a review that had an idea about Wally and Artemis going to the park with some babies. To the person who wrote that... Thank you for the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4- Part 2<strong>

**Near a park, In Happy Harbor**  
><strong>Monday<strong>  
><strong>12:50 pm<strong>

"I swear I saw a green platypus that looked like Perry The Platypus go to the park!" exclaimed Wally, who was wearing a red striped shirt and jeans, to Artemis. The people nearby gave him a couple of looks, but didn't say anything. Artemis, wearing a white shirt and jeans, held Baby Ollie while Wally held Baby Barry. Artemis shook her head, "Why did Kaldur even pair me up with you?" She sighed, "But the park is the only lead we have."

And with that information they searched and scoured the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor Supermall<strong>

"Uh... Rob... We aren't supposed to be allowed here ever again!" whispered Kaldur to the Boy Wonder. He frantically searched the area for any mall cops.

"Oh please. Relax Kaldur. They banned our superhero personas, not our civilian ones. Plus, they don't know it's us. Quit following the rules and break 'em sometimes. Rules are meant to be broken, just like Superman must be broken once he returns to his original form if he still doesn't accept Conner." replied Robin, or in this case, Rob. Rob was carrying "B" while Kaldur carried Orin.

Both teenagers were wearing hoodies. But while Robin's was red, Kaldur's was black and blue. B and Orin were wearing shirts with their insignias on them.

Robin and Aqualad went to the Supermall hoping to find Baby MM. So far no such luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Building Rooftop<strong>

"Explain to me again, why we have to check the rooftops?" asked a confused Miss Martian to Zatanna. They were both in their superhero regalias. Zatanna sighed, "Because your uncle can fly. Up here we might be able to spot him."

Miss Martian nodded her head slowly, "Ooooooh... I get it." Zatanna smiled then started to frown, "Say Miss M? What do you think happened that time when Robin and Red Arrow saw Martian Manhunter get oreo high? What did MM do?"

Miss Martian didn't have an answer for that. So she shook her head, "I don't know. I never saw him get high before. But I'm sure I'd know if he's high."

Zatanna replied, "Oh well. I sure hope we find him before anything bad happens."

Her hopes were soon to be crushed...

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

Conner stared at the two babies in front of him. "Roy? Why were we left alone here with these two again?" Roy tilted his head back and groaned, "Because they need to be watched! And we're back up! If something bad happens outside, then we go help! ... Are there any _other_ annoying questions you want answered... again?"

Conner glanced at Roy, "No need to be touchy, Speedy." The Archer glared back at him, "It's Red Arrow! I'm the goddamn Red Arrow! Get it through your heads!" The kryptonian muttered, "Touchy."

As Red Arrow kindly said... Both boys were told to stay put and be back up if needed. Conner was wearing his usual shirt, a black shirt with a Superman insignia in the middle, and jeans. Roy was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans.

The two short tempered heroes were left in charge of Superbaby and Baby Z. Both teenagers were praying to be called out for help, just so they could get out of baby sitting duty.

And called out, they would.

* * *

><p><strong>Need ideas! Please help!<strong>

**Review, too!**


	15. J'onn The Oreo High Martian

**Thank you for being patient!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4- Part 3<strong>

**Happy Harbor Park**  
><strong>Monday<strong>  
><strong>12:05 pm<strong>

Wally and Artemis walked through the park while carrying the two babies and searching for Baby MM. "Hey! Artemis! There's that platypus I told you about!" exclaimed Wally. Artemis looked at the direction Wally was pointing at, "Oh! That's gotta be him! No way can a platypus look exactly like Perry The Platypus! He even has the hat!"

Both of them rushed towards the unmistakeable Martian Manhunter. Baby MM heard them and ran for it.

He passed many people and children, some of them even screamed. Choosing to use his powers, Baby MM lifted a nearby ice cream cart and it's vendor and threw them at the teenaged speedster and archer, who dodged both just in time. But J'onn The Oreo High Martian managed to evade them and go some where else.

"Damn it! So close!" groaned Artemis, as she and Wally sat down on a bench. The two babies with them nodded in agreement. Wally mumbled "I can't believe it! He threw a cart and a vendor at us! Evil little...! Ugh! If I used my powers I could've gotten him!" His Uncle Barry agreed with him, "Yah."

Near the two "partners", a little after the park chase, an old lady talked with her husband, "Oh dear. Look, Terrence, at those two teenagers! They look so young, but that blonde girl already has two kids! That red head doesn't look responsible either!" The old lady sighed, "Kids that don't even look like they're through with high school already have kids! They're not even married yet! I don't see any wedding rings with them. What is the world turning into?" Her husband, Terrence, shook his head, "Hon, why don't we go back to the house? I'm getting a bit tired." His wife decided to go along with his plan to go back. The old couple left.

Unfortunately for Artemis and Wally, the teens heard everything that was said. Their mouths hung open while their minds were shutting down. They couldn't believe it. They couldn't move and nothing was able to be processed in their heads. Their babyfied mentors weren't much help either. Baby Flash was rolling on his backs laughing. While Baby Arrow made kissing noises which only made the matters even worse.

Indeed, what is the world turning into?

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor Supermall<strong>  
><strong>Monday<strong>  
><strong>12:25 pm<strong>

A mall cop walked past them. Kaldur was had gotten nervous. He didn't like breaking rules, it made him feel horrible. but Rob didn't see anything about it.

Rob just kept buying stuff from the stores and putting them in one of the two carts they took since he couldn't carry everything. Where he got the money was something that Kaldur wanted to know. Kaldur looked at Robin, the boy was asking Batbaby to pick a piece of clothing. Batbaby just stuck his tongue out and turned it's head. Robin asked the same thing to Aquababy, got a similar answer.

All Aqualad wanted to do was get Baby MM and go back to the mountain so he could sleep again. But the person(s) up in the clouds apparently didn't want him to go back just yet.

"EEEEP! There's a a bunch of animals from the pet store on the loose! Help!" A woman screamed.

Rob and Kaldur ran out of the store with their stuff. What the screaming woman said was true, but the situation wasn't that bad. Robin jumped in to action, he grabbed a cat that was jumping on a rack of baby clothes. "Gottcha! Hehe! This'll be easy! Come on, Kal!" said Robin.

Within fifteen minutes, practically every pet was captured and put back into their cages. Rob had put his hands on his hips and looked around for anything that would tell him how the pets were set loose.

That was when he saw the amazingly exact Perry The Platypus look-a-like run a way from the scene. He knew it was Baby MM. Rob quickly told Kaldur what he saw and what to do. Kaldur nodded with his plan. They would catch him from the back and front. Both teens took their carts and went to their separate ways.

Once the teens found the platypus, they started pushing their carts faster towards Baby MM. Unfortunately, the babyfied martian moved out of the way and Kaldur and Rob's carts crashed with each others.

Rob and Kal leaned on their carts, they were tired of running after things, while the two babies sitting on the carts tried to get their heads to stop spinning. Once again, J'onn The Oreo High Martian evaded capture and left.

After the over high martian left, a mall cop went towards the two tired teens and babies saying that they were banned from the mall because people thought they were the ones that had set loose the pets.

The world has a very strange way of working.

* * *

><p><strong>On A Rooftop<strong>  
><strong>Monday<strong>  
><strong>12:40 pm<strong>

Miss Martian looked around and said, "It sure is relaxing over here... and quiet." Zatanna sighed and put her two cents in, "Yup. Quiet and boring. I'm sure the others probably had something happen to them already."

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom and the building the two girls were on, shook. Miss Martian looked around, "What was that?" Zatanna gasped and pointed behind Miss Martian. An oreo factory was being crushed and tossed piece by piece like rag dolls by a green dinosaur.

The teens knew, without a doubt, that it was baby MM. Miss Martian looked at her uncle and started to fly towards him, "Come on, Zatanna! Let's go!" On the way to the oreo factory, Zatanna contacted the whole team.

* * *

><p>-Robin and Kaldur were sitting on a curb near the mall with two babies and a whole lot of shopping bags when Zatanna called. They were officially and totally banned from Happy Harbor Supermall.<p>

-Wally was staring at his ice cream cone while Artemis kept banging her head on a tree trunk. The two babies that they had with them were still laughing their asses off when Zatanna called.

-Roy and Conner were arm wrestling after a big spar fight. Two babies were watching them duke it out. Roy is losing very badly in arm wrestling when Zatanna called.

* * *

><p>Once everyone in their costumes were at the destruction site, aka the oreo factory, they started to take some action. The only way to get MM back to normal is to knock him out.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Meaning...<span>

-The Arrow family started shooting knock out arrows at the martian dinosaur's face.

-The Batfamily threw knock out and exploding batarangs.

-The Magicians started saying sleep spells.

-The Supers climbed the dinosaur while wearing gas masks and started to pummel it. Also with them are the Atlantians.

-Miss Martian was trying to go into her uncle's head and make him fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later...<strong>

Robin and Batbaby were out of weapons, the Arrow family were almost out of arrows, and Miss Martian was so tired that she had to lay down. But J'onn The Oreo High Martian is finally down for the count and unconscious.

All is well with the world once again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Martian Manhunter's Day!<strong>

**Next up is Ollie! Green Arrow's Day!**

**Review! I could use some ideas!**


	16. I hate being a baby!

**Green Arrow's day!**

**Sorry if it's short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

**Mount Justice**  
><strong>Tuesday<strong>  
><strong>11:43 am<strong>

**Ollie's POV**

'I didn't do it! ... Well... I kinda did, but it was his fault for being in front of me!' I thought.

I was in "jail". You'd think that Roy would at least be a little nice to me since I was a baby, but nooo he would just toss me into this freakin' corner and practically put freakin' bars around it! And I thought he was out of his rebellious stage!

I sighed. Since I have nothing to do may as well tell what happened to the wall and potplant. I sighed. No one wanted to listen to me except them.

**-Flashback-**

I pooped.

It was completely because of Miss Martian's cookies. Those cookies were terrible.

Anyway, Roy had to go change me. He went to the unofficial diaper changing room, AKA the Mission Room, and laid me down on the changing table he had set up. When he took off my diaper, Roy covered his nose instantly. The smell wasn't that bad, but I am a baby. Then, Roy started washin' my ass... It was embarrassing.

The rest of the team watched us while they were snickering and taking photos of us. So humiliating! I was a freakin' 32 year old!

"Guys! Will you stop taking pictures? Urg! Artemis! Help me!" Roy pleaded. He sounded kind of pathetic. Artemis just smirked and replied, "I'm not changing him! And besides you can handle it! Think of it as a mission!" Behind her, Dick, Wally, and my "teammates" started singing the 'Mission Impossible' theme song. I hate being a baby. Roy sighed and resumed cleaning me.

After that, I started feeling weird. I realized what the feeling was, but it was too late.

I peed.

And the pee went straight to roy's face. He started sputtering and coughing. His hands covered his face, so that the pee wouldn't hit his face. There was laughing in the background, I took a guess that a video of my pee hitting roy's face would be an online hit on youtube tomorrow.

Once the fountain of pee stopped, Roy finished changing my diaper and left to take a shower. I wasn't completely sure, but I think he was traumatized. After he finished his shower, he made me sit in one of the corners of the living room and put some bars around it so I wouldn't escape.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"And that was what happened." I said to my new friends, Wilbur The Wall and Peter The Potplant. I can't believe I named a wall and a potplant... I think boredom is getting to my head and making me insane!

I practically lost hope in ever getting out of jail, when...

"**BLACK CANARY**..." said the Recognizer.

I jumped for joy! My love was here! I can escape from this prison!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Please don't hate me for not updating! ... I had reasons for not being able to!<strong>

**Like... Watching "DARK KNIGHT RISES"! I Love The Movie! You guys should totally watch it! *Batman fangirl scream!***

**Anyways, please review! Reviews make me happy and gives me the energy to write!**


	17. Dinah's Visit

**Terribly sorry if it's short.**

**Hooray! I posted the next chapter within a week! And I have 300 reviews for this story! Woohoo!**

**Featuring Black Canary!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5- Part 2<strong>

**Mount Justice**  
><strong>Tuesday<strong>  
><strong>12:01 pm<strong>

**Dinah's (Black Canary's) POV**

I came to Mount Justice looking for Ollie. I heard from Dick that apparently Ollie peed on Roy and got sent to the time out corner. Ollie had lasted 5 days without Roy or Artemis calling for me, he lasted longer than I thought.

A sigh escaped my lips. I wonder when they're going to turn back into adults, the bed feels colder without Oliver. I, then, heard a cry from the living room. It was Oliver!

"Di'ah! Di'ah! Di'ah!" Ollie shouted when he saw me. "Well, that must be the closest thing he ever said to a word." I heard Roy say. I turned my head to Roy. He was sitting on the couch watching tv. The rest of the team were either watching with or reading a book to their mentors.

I sighed. I wonder what it would be like when they grow up and get kids of their own... It would be hell for them, especially for the girls. I shook my head. This isn't the time to think about that. Although, I have to go back here again. The team's mentors are so cute! Hehe! Mental note: Bring a camera when going back to Mount Justice. Oh, I forgot, I have to go get Oliver. He looks like he suffered enough.

I walked to the corner where he was in. "Hi Ollie! How've you been? Sorry I wasn't able to visit sooner. I was kinda busy." I said to my cute babyfied boyfriend. The response that I got was, "Gah'!" and a kiss on the cheek. Behind me, I heard Wally and Dick saying, "Aaaaw! So adorable!" They must've been watching me and Oliver instead of the tv. Not like I care.

I lifted Ollie out of the corner and carried him out the living room. I'm gonna have a whole day with him! I turned my head half way towards the living room and yelled, "I'm gonna take Oliver for a while! We'll be back later tonight! See ya!" I looked at Oliver, who was in my arms, he was grinning and waving, "By'! By'!"

I walked towards the transporter to go to Star City, when I heard Artemis say, "Wait! You forgot something!" I looked over at Artemis, she was holding a baby bag. I sweat dropped. I can't believe I forgot about that! I smiled at Artemis, took the bag, and replied, "Thanks!"

With that I walked to the transporter once again. It's a good thing Ollie has his green civvies on because I am so bringing him clothes shopping with me.

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later...<strong>

**No One's POV**

"**BLACK CANARY **and** GREEN ARROW**..." announced the recognizer. Roy groaned, he didn't have enough time away from Baby Ollie yet.

Then the teens all heard... Crying? All of them jumped out of their seats, grabbed their mentors, and raced out of the living room. Once the team found the source of the cries, they couldn't help but laugh.

There, in front of them, was Black Canary carrying Baby Ollie, who was wearing a girly dress. Oliver Queen never looked so much like a girl in his life. Ollie was wearing a green frilly dress, light green high heels, green eye shadow, red lipstick, and his hair was curled to look like a girl's.

Robin, KF, and Red Arrow took out their phones and started taking pictures for blackmail. Artemis, Zatanna, and Megan started laughing their butts off. Conner and Kaldur tried to hide their laughing by coughing.

Robin said to Dinah, "Love the dress!" Dinah chuckled, "My inner girl came out and did this. He looks beautiful!"

Ollie just pouted. Roy noticed and said to the little baby, "Aaaaw! Ollie don't pout! It doesn't look good on you!" Oliver continued to pout.

Dinah gasped. Zatanna heard and asked, "What's wrong, Black Canary?" Dinah grinned, "I forgot. I wanna take pictures of your mentors! They look so adorable! And it's rare to see them like this! Hehehe!" The Team matched her grin, "Picture away!"

In that day, the Justice Babies were truly afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're asking what happened on their "date", I'll let your imagination think about it.<strong>

**Green Arrow's day has ended! Batman's next!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of the next chapter:<strong>

**I put my hands on my hips and said, "Richard. John. Grayson... Who was the poor girl you banged and had a baby with?"**

* * *

><p><strong>I want 20 reviews, or I'm not gonna post the next chapter that I already have made.<strong>


	18. Batlings

**Batman's day!**

**Featuring Barbara Gordon. Also in this story, Barbara is Batgirl and she knows who Bruce and Dick are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6 -Part 1<strong>

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City  
>Wednesday<br>****1:34 pm**

Robin hummed happily, while carrying his adopted father up the expensive staircase of the big house.

"Bruce, this is gonna be so cool! We're alone in the house, we can eat whatever we want, and we can part-ay all night long! Woohoo!" Richard, or Dick, took Batbaby home to Gotham since he saw that his dad was getting home sick. Richard grinned down at Bruce, but only to find his dad frowning up at him.

Dick's grin ran of his face and out the door, a frown took it's place. "What's wrong, Lil' B? Don't like my plans?" asked Dick. Bruce shook his head and said, "No. Pat'y ba'ad!"

Richard groaned, so much for his plans, "Well what are we gonna do? We need people here with me so they can help with you, that and I want people my age to talk to. I'm freakin' thirteen! I don't have a driver's license, I'm not in high school, I'm not even supposed to take care of a baby alone without anyone's help till I'm thirty! I need help."

Batbaby blinked once, then twice, three times...

Then he thought of a solution! Bruce said to Dick, "Ba'Bah!" Dick tilted his head. "Babah? who's Babah? Is he some kind of Disney character? ... Wait a minute. Oh! Do you mean Barbara, Lil' B?" Bruce nodded his head, "Yah!"

The Boy Wonder's grin bounced back on to his face. "Looks like I'm calling Babs! Hehe! I wonder what she'll do when she sees you like this!" Robin gave out a cackle.

Batbaby was starting to regret suggesting Barbara. After all, one clever and slightly evil batling was bad enough, but two? They would be unstoppable!

Poor Batbaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor's Front Door<br>Tuesday  
><strong>**1:43 pm**

**Barbara Gordon's POV**

I walked up the steps to Wayne Manor. I wore a red coca-cola t-shirt, a short skirt, and I wore my hair in a pony tail. I sighed.

I wonder what Dick's up to. He calls me and says that I have to help him with something. I knew that I might be helping him with **a)** a prank, **b)** whatever punishment he has for being grounded, **c)** I don't know, and **d)** all of the above. So much for a peaceful day.

I rang the doorbell of the Manor. To my surprise, it wasn't Alfred who opened the door. It was Dick... carrying a baby. I stared at the baby (It stared back at me.) and then to Dick (Who also stared back at me.).

I put my hands on my hips and said, "Richard. John. Grayson... Who was the poor girl you banged and had a baby with? And why the hell didn't you tell me?" The baby and guy in question's mouthes dropped.

Dick stuttered, "B-babs, he-this-I-" He sighed, "He isn't my baby. I never banged a girl. I'll explain inside." I glared at him, "You better. Or I'll beat the answers out of you." The baby's eyes widened and Dick laughed nervously.

You know I just noticed, the baby looked a lot... like... Bruce... "OMG! Was Bruce the one who banged a woman and had a baby? Cuz' the baby looks so much like him!" The baby's mouth dropped. Pixie Boots groaned and said, "I'll explain inside. Now, come in!"

And with that I entered Wayne Manor searching for answers about the mysterious baby.

* * *

><p><strong>WooHoo! This part is done!<strong>

**BTW what do you guys want Barbara, Dick, and Bruce to do in the Manor, or Gotham for that matter, while Alfred is away in England? I would love some help.**

**Also, Check out the poll on my profile!**

**Please review!**


	19. Hide 'N Seek, 'Uncle', & Patrol?

**I got one more chapter before Batman's day ends.**

**Please, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6- Part 2<strong>

**Wayne Manor, Gotham**  
><strong>Wednesday<strong>  
><strong>2:00 pm<strong>

Barbara blinked. "Sooo... Bruce got de-aged to a baby and you called me because the house is lonely and you need someone to help take care of him?"

Richard grinned, "Yup!" Barbara shook her head, "Unbelievable. So much for my peaceful day."

Dick kept grinning, "Aaw come on! You can't say no to this cute, adorable, irresistible face!" He raised Batbaby up to Barbara's eye level. She didn't want to admit it, but the face was irresistible. Bruce's cute sky blue eyes, small nose, and pouty lips were so adorable! Barbara groaned, "Fine! I'll stay and help!" Dick and Bruce cheered.

Babs smiled, "So, what do you guys wanna do?" She may as well stay. Her dad was working overtime.

Richard suggested, "Hmm... what about Hide 'N Seek?"

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later...<strong>

**Wayne Manor  
>Wednesday<br>6:01 pm**

Barbara frowned and looked around. 'Nope, he's not here.' She thought while standing on the bottom of the grand staircase.

Frustrated, Babs growled, "Fuck you, Dick!" Next to her, Robin winced.

"Jeez, Babs... 'Fuck your dick'? That hurts!" Unconsciously, Richard covered his crotch with his hand. Batgirl blinked.

She looked at Robin and said, "I didn't say 'Fuck **your** dick'. I said 'Fuck _**you**_, Dick'. You misheard me, Boy Blunder." Dick scratched his head and laughed nervously, "I knew that, I was just teasing you... But we still can't find Bruce!"

The red haired girl nodded, "Yeah. We already lost the baby bag and your chocolate stash that was in your room." The Boy Wonder walked up a few steps of the stairs and pouted.

"How did he even know my stash was there!"

Batbaby smirked. He had with him a baby bag full of baby essentials and chocolate. Bruce was on top of the chandelier (and his partners) laying on his stomach. He watched the live entertainment consisting of his two teenaged partners.

A few minutes later, he was annoyed and tired of their bickering and the 4 hour long game of Hide 'N Seek. Bruce looked down at the two teenagers below him. They were still bickering. He decided to bring the game and the annoying coversation to an end.

Batbaby grabbed the baby bag and jumped down. A three seconds later...

**"Oof!" Thud! "Ouch."**

Dick was laying face down on the stairs and had Batbaby on his back. Barbara looked down at her best friend and her babyfied mentor. She smiled. Babs exclaimed, "I found him!" Richard groaned and said sarcastically, "Thanks. But it would have been great if you found him earlier!"

Barbara lifted her mentor from Dick's back, then picked up the baby bag full of chocolate. "Hey Dick! Looks like I found your chocolate!" Dick shot up from his position on the floor. "My chocolate!" He grabbed the baby bag, but was also given Batbaby. (For Free!)

Babs sighed. Her life was surrounded by too many men. She needs more girl friends. "Why don't you guys go to the living room while I cook some dinner. Because all three of us know, neither of you can cook even if your life depended on it." With that she left to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later...<strong>

Babs strolled in to the living room carrying a silver tray. On the tray was two bowls of macaroni and cheese, one bowl of mashed banana, two sodas, and one milk bottle. What she saw in the living room made her mentally face-palm.

Little Bruce had somehow managed to put the teenaged boy into a headlock. Dick kept struggling and yelling, "Uncle! Uncle! Jeez, Lil' B, I said 'Uncle' already!" Batbaby was laughing his head off.

Batgirl shook her head in disbelief. She placed the tray on the coffee table. Then the frustrated girl said, "You two better stop fighting and eat the food that I made or else both of you aren't going to patrol Gotham with me tonight."

Bruce and Dick froze. Robin grabbed his dinner and ate as fast as he could, so did Batbaby. Satisfied, Barbara sat down on the couch and started eating.

Richard smirked as he watched his dad eating so fast just to go to patrol... His eyes grew wide in realization. He turned to Babs and asked,

"We're taking him to patrol?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know what happens next chapter (AKA Batbaby going to patrol), you should review.<strong>

**I want at least 20 reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of the next chapter:<strong>

**"He sooo cute! He looks like a mini Batsy!" ... "Aaaw! Can we keep 'im?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Press the Review Button! Press it!<strong>


	20. Patrol

**Yes! I just found out I got 400 reviews! Thank you!**

**Last part of Batman's day.**

**Guest starring: Barbara Gordon(Batgirl) and Jim Gordon**

**I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6- Part 3<strong>

**Abandoned Warehouse 12**  
><strong>Wednesday<strong>  
><strong>10:03 pm<strong>

**Batbaby's POV**

'How the hell did I get into this freakin' mess! Ugh! This is not happening. This is so not happening. I was not captured by my villains because they thought I was cute! It's not freakin' possible!' I thought while being tied with ropes to a high chair.

Joker looked at me with intrest. He grinned at turned to talk to the other rouges behind him. "He's sooo cute! He looks like a mini Batsy!" I silently groaned and rolled my eyes, while Harley Quinn just squealed, "Aaaw! Can we keep 'im? Puddin', he could be our kid! An' we could raise him into a fine villain! What do ya say, Mistah J?" Joker replied with a 'Pfffft!'

Two-Face hummed and flipped his coin, "You know, there must be some reason that this baby was with the junior bats." I pleaded to Clark and Diana's gods to not let the rogues find out the truth. Poison Ivy shrugged, "The batlings said it was their cousin from Alaska. I guess you're kinda right, it sounds like a fake reason. But I see no point in grabbing it, it has no use to us." My eye twitched. Poison Ivy just won't admit she thinks I'm cute, it was totally pointless to pretend.

I learned a lot of things while being captured by the Rogues for just a few hours. For example, Two-Face and Poison Ivy may or may not have had a short fling a couple months ago, some women actually reacted to Ivy's pheromones, Joker has Batman underwear, etc., etc. My lips formed a thin line. When I get back to normal, the next time I see these guys would be really awkward... for me atleast.

I need to forget about those facts. So I may as well recall what happened just a few hours ago.

***Flashback***

**Gotham Bank  
>Wednesday<br>8:12 pm**

A bank was getting robbed. Me and my partners rush towards the bank... Okay, more like, Robin and Batgirl rushing and me hanging on to Robin's head for dear life.

Once we got to the bank, we found out it was no ordinary bank robbery. It was a rare villain team up by Joker, Harley, Two-Face, and Poison Ivy. Could a baby even have headaches? Because I had felt a headache when I saw who we were dealing with.

Anyway, Robin and Batgirl carelessly left me on a fire escape near the bank, not knowing the rogues already saw us. I was a bit frustrated and angry because they left me on a fuckin' fire escape! I wanted to join in on the fun- er, I meant- take down. I was so frustrated that I didn't see Harley behind me until it was too late.

She grabbed me. She cooed, "You are so cute an' huggable!" I kicked and yelled for Dick and Barbara to help me from the woman, but to no avail. My partners were in the bank, knocked out. I panicked.

All of a sudden, me and Harley were on the roof top of the bank, I was surrounded by rogues. They were too big, too tall, too... old, for me to be able to get out of Harley's grasp and run away.

"Hey Puddin' look at this adorable baby! I think it's the same baby that the Bat Brats had with 'em!" said Harley.

"Oh really?" Joker looked at me in the eyes and cracked a grin, "He's sooo cute! Let's take 'im back to our lair!"

Two-Face face palmed. "You know just because he's cute, doesn't mean he can't kick our asses."

Poison Ivy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he _was_ with the Bats."

"But you can't resist his face! Look at 'im!" Quinn lifted me up until Two-Face, Ivy, and I were face to... faces. I practically saw them crumble. Seriously, it's like they never seen a baby before. I sighed.

Seeing everyone thought I was cute, adorable, or whatever enough to kidnap, Joker led the way to their current hide-out.

***End Of Flashback***

I sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Where's Dick and Babs? I hope they're they find me soon.

All of a sudden, I smelled something horrible. And my ass felt like it had goop underneath.

The Rogues started gagging. They must've smelt it too. Poison Ivy sniffed the air, then turned to me. The others looked at me too. I, then, had come to the horrible realization of what I did.

I had pooped.

_Oh Shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Police Department Rooftop<strong>  
><strong>Wednesday<strong>  
><strong>9:31 pm<strong>

"You want me to help you find what?" asked Jim Gordon. Out of all the strange requests Batman and his proteges have asked him, this is by far the strangest. They want him to find a baby wearing a bat-suit.

Robin insisted, "Commissioner, we need to find that baby! He's important! From what we know the Rogues kidnapped him! They might've killed him now for all we know!"

Commissioner Gordon's eyebrows furrowed. "Hold on, son. Let's backtrack. I got a question. _Why_ is the _baby_ wearing a bat-suit?"

Batgirl stepped forward. She gave their excuse, "He's our cousin from Alaska, Sir. We wanted to show him the Gotham night life while Batman was on a League mission." Jim shook his head. He wasn't believing it. But he has to trust them. They did save the city and the world a whole bunch of times.

"Don't you guys have a tracker on him? We'll help get the Rogues, but I'm not sure about finding your 'bat-baby'." Jim replied.

Robin face palmed. Robin groaned, "We're so stupid! We forgot that he has his utility belt! And that the utility belt has a tracker!"

Batgirl turned her head and scowled at him. "You mean, we could've gotten him by now if you had remembered about his tracker! You tiny idiot!"

Robin yelled back, "Calm ya tits, woman! Don't PMS on me! I'm a sleep deprived crime fighter! I've been taking care of babies for a week! I just lost Batbaby to bunch of Rogues! I'm gonna die young because right now I'm practically a 13 year old father! Give me a damn break! I-"

Jim Gordon just watched while shaking his head. Bats are a strange people. The commissioner coughed and interrupted Robin's rant.

"Don't we have 4 Rogues and a baby to find?"

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes later...<strong>

**Abandoned Warehouse 12**  
><strong>Wednesday<strong>  
><strong>10:16 pm<strong>

Robin and Batgirl stood in front of the doors of Warehouse 12. The GCPD cops behind them in a secure distance. The Boy Wonder frowned. "You'd think they'd have more originality. Seriously, an abandoned warehouse. I am so whelmed." Batgirl silently agreed.

The duo didn't even open the doors when they heard women scream inside the building.

"EEEEEEEK!"

Both teen heroes ran at the doors and kicked them wide open. Before the heroes could register what was going on, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn ran out the doors with their noses covered.

Ivy screamed, "Oh my god! That smell is so vile! Ugh!" Harley took hold of Batgirl's shoulders and warned the young girl, "Don't go in there! It's like there's a dirty laundry bomb!" The two women ran towards the police, neither caring if they were going to jail.

Batgirl glanced at Robin. She said, "Um... Maybe we should wear gas masks just in case. Considering those two just ran out of there like crazy. No pun intended." Robin pursed his lips, "Yeah, let's wear them. The last time I used a gas mask, Flash and GA farted. Not a good experience." Barbara shook her head, she didn't want to know if it's true or not.

They went in. If you told them this morning that they would find Batbaby, doing nothing at all, in an abandoned warehouse with Joker half-conscious and Two-Face choking. They would have said you were high or sleep deprived.

Robin got Joker out first, while Barbara followed him holding Two-Face.

"Crazy baby... Haha... Death of me... Bad smell... Batsy... Should kill 'im... Hehehe..." Joker muttered subconsciously.

Two-Face ranted at Batgirl, "-That baby's not cute at all! Not anymore! It's freakin' evil with a crappy ass time bomb! What the hell has he been eating! Y-" Batgirl was getting a headache, so she knocked him out and dragged the guy into a police van.

Robin raced back into the warehouse after successfully throwing Joker into the van, he took Batbaby and left with Batgirl towards Wayne Manor.

Wow, what a great and peace-filled night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi... <strong>**School is starting so I might not be able to update for a while. Sorry.**

**Next up is Superman's day! ****I would probably post it today if your lucky.**

**BTW check out the poll on my account!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. To Smallville!

**Day 7- Part 1**

**The Kent Residence, Smallville**  
><strong>Thursday<strong>  
><strong>9:46 am<strong>

**Conner's POV**

We, meaning Superbaby and I, stood on the porch of the Kent residence. Behind us, Sphere and Wolf were playing with each other. Superbaby, in his civvies, was being carried one handedly by me. My left hand carrying a baby bag full of essentials.

I was still wondering how we got here. Inside the house was my grandparents. All I have to do was knock on the door. It was perfect, it seemed unreal.

***Flashback***

I woke up to crying. It was Superbaby in his crib. We, the team, all had a crib in our room for our mentors. It took me a second to fully wake up and a few more seconds to get out of bed.

I walked up to Superbaby's blue and white crib. I lifted him up and looked in his diaper, 'Nope. No poop or pee. That's not the problem.' I thought. I looked around my room, 'No scary things.' Superman kept crying in my arms. I groaned. Why wouldn't he stop crying?

I thought back to what Megan said to me a while back about talking to the babies. I looked at Superbaby. It's worth a try. I took a deep breath and asked, "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Superman wiped his tears and replied, "Mama. Dada." Then he pouted. I tilted my head. His mom and dad? I guess he misses his parents.

I groaned again. I don't know where or who Superbaby's parents are! I don't even know if they know me or not! I need to talk to someone who knows Superman... Oh, I know! Robin and Batman! They'd know what to do! I raced out the door with Superbaby to go to Robin's room.

Once I got to Robin's room, I knocked on the door. I heard a thud and Robin groaning. The door was finally opened by a sleepy Boy Wonder. "What do ya want Supey? I was sleeping."

I replied, "Superbaby's been crying. I think he wants to see his parents. What do I do?" Robin groaned, "Go to his parents' house! Then he'll be happy!" With that he closed the door. Superman's parents' house? I looked at Superbaby. Where's that? I knocked on the door, again.

Robin, once again, opened the door. "What?" I asked, "Where's his parents' house? How do I get there?" He sighed. Rob went in his room for a second and then gave me a map and a card. "That's their address." He pointed at the card, "And the map will help ya find it. Good night, good morning, I don't really care." Then Robin went inside his room and shut the door.

Superbaby and I went back to my room. I took a shower, gave Superbaby a bath, dressed myself and the baby in civvies, grabbed all the things I needed, and left for 'Smallville' with Sphere, Wolf, and Superbaby.

***End Of Flashback***

I kept looking at the door. I gently place the baby bag down to the floor and raised my fist hesitantly. I was so nervous! I couldn't bring myself to knock, until I felt 2 small hands around my fist.

I looked down at the hands, then at the baby connected to it. Superbaby gave me an encouraging smile. My heart melted.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never. I knocked on the door.

**"Knock, Knock!"**

From inside I heard a woman say, "One moment, please!" I gulped, I just knew it. That was my grandmother.

Then the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun, Duuun!<strong>

**All I'm asking is for reviews! That's it!**

**Oh and mind giving me some of your ideas that you want the Supers to do.**


	22. ConnerChoresChaos

**Hi! This is the end of ****Superman's day!**

**I'm sorry if it's not as fluffy as you want it to be.**

**Featuring: Ma and Pa Kent, Angry chickens, Bettsie The Cow, and a tractor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7- Part 2<strong>

**Kent Residence, Smallville  
>Thursday<br>10:01 am**

"Let me get this straight. Cadmus stole my son's DNA and made you from a test tube by mixing his DNA with Luthor's? Then Robin and his friends saved you and now your on their undercover team? And _then_ on one of your missions my son got turned into a baby?" asked Pa while looking at his 'grandson'. Conner pursed his lips and nodded yes.

Pa Kent looked at him some more, then he smiled and laughed. "Hahaha! Ma! We have a grandson! Haha!" Superboy, surprised by the sudden outburst, asked unsure,"So, you don't care if I came out of a test tube or if I have Luthor's DNA?"

Ma looked at Conner incredulously. "Why should we? Our son came from a spaceship! We don't care if our grandson comes from a test tube!" Conner's eyes widened and finally smiled.

Baby Clark giggled from Conner's lap. He hugged Conner's arm and smiled up at him. Superboy looked down at his 'father' and smiled back.

He had a family.

Pa stood up from his armchair and put his hands on his hips. "Well then, since you're part of the family now, your gonna need to learn to do your chores."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 am<strong>

"Uhm. Ma? How do I put this on?"

"Hehehe..."

"Could you please stop giggling?! It's not funny!"

"I'll help you with that, Honey."

**10:41 am**

"So I have to go in there and get the eggs?"

"Yeah, the eggs are underneath the chickens."

**... ... ...**

"AH! PA! HELP! The chickens are angry!"

"Conner! What did you do?!"

"I took the eggs from under them! Like what you told me to!"

"Haha!"

"Hehe!"

**11:26 am**

"You want me to squeeze that? What if I hurt her?"

"This'll help you learn to hold back your strength."

**... ... ...**

"OOF! ... Ugh."

"Huh, that's the same thing that happened to Clark when he first tried to milk Bettsie with his super strength. You alright there Conner?!"

"Yeah! I thought she was a cow, not a horse! She kicks hard!"

"Hehehehe!"

"Quit laughing!"

**11:50 am**

"So I should just drive this around?"

"Yeah, Just be careful when around the flowers."

**... ... ...**

"Ah! How do I stop this thing?!"

"Conner! Push the brake!"

"Which one is the brake?!"

"Don't you know how to drive?!"

"No! I don't know how to drive a car, much less a tractor! I know how to drive alien tech, but not a tractor!"

**12:26 am**

"Well, this is easy."

"Yeah, just don't throw the bales of hay too ha-..."

"Oops... Sorry."

"You know what? Let's take a break."

**12:45 am**

"Thanks Ma. Sorry about the chickens... and the cow... and the tractor... and the hay."

"It's alright Conner. It's your first time. Your father was like that too when he was your age."

"Which one?"

"Clark."

"Oh... Cool."

**12:50 am**

"Hey! Baby! Give me back my pie!"

"Hehehe!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kent Residence, Smallville<strong>  
><strong>Thursday<strong>  
><strong>1:00 am<strong>

**Baby Clark's POV**

While Pa and Conner went to finish the chores, I stayed with Ma at the kitchen.

"You know Clark, I don't understand why you never told us about Conner for months! He's a great smart kid, even though sometimes he makes mistakes." Ma said to me.

I didn't understand why I kept him a secret, too. I was so focused on search for the answer to why I kept him a secret to them that I blocked out what Ma was talking to me about.

I learned many things these past few hours, or should I say days?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Things I learned about Conner andor myself_**

**1. Conner can't get eggs from chickens without making them angry.**

**2. It's the same with milking Bettsie.**

**3. He can't drive a tractor or a car. But he does know how to drive alien tech.**

**4. He doesn't know how to control his powers sometimes.**

**5. Conner needs to know how to control his powers.**

**6. I know how to control my powers.**

**7. I should teach him how to control his powers.**

**8. I should stop speaking in lists in my head.**

* * *

><p>I sighed. I think my head is messed up now.<p>

Looking out the window of the kitchen I saw Conner laughing with Pa. I smiled. Once I grow up again, I'll definitely be a better dad to him. But for now...

"Uhm... Ma? I think I have to go back to Mount Justice. I didn't tell the team where I went. I only told Robin." I heard Conner say.

"You know what? Sweetie, why don't you stay for the rest of the day? We haven't spent enough time with you. I'm sure Robin will tell your friends where you are." Ma replied.

"Okay!" Conner said happily.

... I'll be there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I'm sorry for not updating!<strong>

**Anyways, REVIEW?**


	23. Poor Kaldur

**Aquababy time!**

**Warning: Aqualad gets worried, panicked, confused... AND... scarred for life.**

**Featuring: Queen Mera!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8<strong>

**King Arthur's Throne Room, Atlantis  
>Saturday<br>11:08 am**

"My king, I've been worried. What if someone outside _or inside_ the castle finds out about your baby form and tells someone?! It would be cause havoc!" Aqualad wondered aloud. He turned to his king. Aquababy was sitting on his big throne while playing with his toy and listening to Aqualad worrying. He smiled to his protege and just said, "No wowwies!"

All of a sudden, the door opened. Aqualad, panicked, accidentally threw his king in a nearby closet for he didn't want anyone to know his king turned into a baby (Literally, not figuratively). The door opened and revealed... Queen Mera.

Kaldur quickly bowed and asked, "How may I be of assistance, my queen?" Queen Mera smiled. Knowing that he could help find her target- oops, I mean- partner. "Ah, Kaldur. Do you know by any chance where your king is? I've been trying to find him all morning, since we didn't finish some business."

The teenaged fish warrior's eyes widened. "Uh- I- Er- You see- Uhm... He's-in-the-closet!" squeaked Aqualad quickly (He's too much of a goody-two shoes to not tell). He pointed to the closet near the thrones. Queen Mera's eyebrows furrowed. _Now why would Arthur be in a closet?_ Mera thought. She shook her head and went towards the closet.

Once the door opened, Mera shrieked! There. He. Was! A random blonde wig on his cute little head, Arthur looked like a baby girl. "Sooo! Cuuuute!", gasped Mera, "Oh I know! We must play dress up! I haven't played that game since I was a child! We should invite Tula too! She would love to play with us!"

Kaldur asked confused, "Uhm... _Us_, my queen?" The queen laughed, "Of course Kaldur! Tula and I would dress you up! I'm sure you'll love the dresses!" She carried Arthur and pulled Kaldur by the arm out of the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Storage Closet, Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>Saturday<strong>  
><strong>12:23 am<strong>

"So she and Tula started dressing you up in dresses, until you finally found an opportunity to get out of there with Aquababy?" asked Red Arrow, looking for confirmation that he wasn't hallucinating and hearing things. Kaldur just nodded not wanting to talk because of the _torture_ he went through.

Conner pursed his lips, "I'm sorry Kaldur, I don't know whether to laugh at you or be scared to go visit Atlantis again." He couldn't believe that opening a storage closet could lead to finding Kaldur wearing a blonde wig, glass heels and a blue Cinderella dress, and Aquababy wearing a black wig, yellow heels and a Snow White dress. They both even had red lipstick!

Wally dramatically shook his head, "Poor, poor, _poor_ Kaldur. Having to go through that torture." Next to him, Robin put his hand on top of his heart, dramatically like Wally, "You are a brave young man, Kaldur. Brave young man."

M'gann and Artemis, just finally, walking into the hallway and found the boys like that. Not wanting to get into the drama left while shaking their heads.

"Men. So dramatic."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the delay. |;~;|<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Baby Flash

**Flash time!**

**It's short and doesn't have much/any chaos. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9<strong>

**Central City Park**  
><strong>Sunday<strong>  
><strong>1:34 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go,<p>

Gotta go fast.  
>Gotta go fast.<br>Gotta go faster,

faster, faster, faster, faster!

Moving at speed of sound  
>Quickest <strong>speedster<strong> around,  
>got ourselves a situation,<br>stuck in a new location,  
>without any explanation,<p>

No time for Relaxation!

Don't- Don't- Don't-  
>Don't- Don't<br>Don't blink!  
>Don't blink!<p>

Just Go

go go go G-g-g-g-go go!

**Flash**, he's on the run  
><strong>Flash<strong>, he's number one  
><strong>Flash<strong>, he's coming next  
>so watch out for <strong>Baby Flash<strong>!

Gotta go fast (**Baby**) Gotta Go Fast (**Baby**), gotta go faster

faster faster faster faster faster

Go go go go go go go go go!

**Baaaabbyyy Flaaaash**!

Gotta go faster  
>Gotta go fast...<br>Gotta go faster faster faster faster

**Baby Flash**!"

* * *

><p>Kid Flash sang with a radio, while Baby Flash rounded the confused, annoyed, dumb founded criminals of Central City. The criminals weren't the only ones who were confused.<p>

I'm sure if you were in one of the civilians' position you would be like, "WHAAAAT?"

A red headed reporter named Iris was standing in front of a camera man near the incident, after looking at what was happening she just shook her head at the news camera. "I have absolutely nothing to say about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

"Hey Wally! Hey Baby Flash! How was your day?" asked Miss Martian as Wally and his uncle entered the kitchen.

"Boring as usual. You have no idea how boring it was." Wally replied while Conner and Superbaby entered the room. Conner, of course, heard the short conversation.

Conner scoffed, "Boring?! Kid, you were on the news. You sang the Sonic X theme song while Baby Flash captured the villains. And you say that's boring?"

Wally and his uncle blinked, "Uh, yeah."

Robin popped his head down to the kitchen from the air vent. "Good afternoon KF!"

The ginger headed speedster didn't even look at him (he was too busy keeping his uncle on his lap), "Uh-huh, yeah."

Robin frowned. He wanted attention and Wally wasn't giving it to him. So... "You gay?"

Kid Flash replied, "Uh-huh, ye- Wait. What?!" His head whipped around. Robin grinned and mysteriously disappeared into the air vents.

Barry giggled and grinned on his lap. "Gay-gay." said the baby speedster. Wally's eyes widened. His first word (again)! But then Kid wasn't so happy.

"Out of all the english words, you say that?"

"Fuck."

"Uh-Oh... Aunt Iris is going to kill me."

"Shit."

"Stop saying those words! I don't wanna die!"

"Wally, did Baby Flash just say _those_ words?!"

"Ah, Miss M... Yeah. He just said those."

"You're in trouble."

"I know, Supey."

"... crap."

"Jeez! Unce B stop saying those words!"

Just then Artemis walked in. "Stop saying what words?" she asked. Wally's eyes widened. "Uh... nothing!" She rolled her eyes, not believing.

Wally's phone started belting out the Badger Song. He had an incoming call. Still holding Baby Flash, he answered his phone.

"Uh, Hello? Wally West speaking."

"Wally, It's me. Iris."

"Oh! Hey, Aunt Iris!"

"Hey... So do you mind telling me why I got sent a video of my babyfied husband saying fuck, shit, and crap?"

Kid Flash's jaw dropped. He hung up on his aunt and turned off his phone. Miss Martian watched him, amused.

"So I'm guessing your day isn't so boring now is it?"


	25. Aaaaaah!

**Zatara's day!**

**Also, I re-did Flash's day. So if you want, you could read that too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10<strong>

**Mount Justice**  
><strong>Monday<strong>  
><strong>5:54 pm<strong>

**Zatara's POV**

Just so you know before you read this, that I actually made the process of turning back into an adult faster, but I didn't mean for us to get trapped in another human form.

Now that's all said and done, I'll tell you what happened.

**Flashback**

It was about the 10th or 11th day in our babyfied forms that my wonderful daughter, Zatanna, found something close to a cure for us 'adults'.

The cure was simple magical words on a spell book. It wasn't my fault (Well, actually, it was _kind of_ my fault)!

I was sitting on an armchair in the library with the rest of the babyfied justice league, when our proteges left for the kitchen to make us our food. My daughter left the spell book she was looking at by the side table. Of course, I was curious so I grabbed the book.

That's when I saw it. A particular spell that I once used. I remembered that when I used it, I got turned into an old man. I shared my thinking to my colleagues. They agreed for me to try.

The other mentors and I didn't even bother to tell our kids about it since we thought we could do it on our own. I told them to line up in a row and close their eyes. They lined up in front of me and we all closed our eyes.

I said the magical words, "Faru al ni pli malnovaj!" Surprisingly, I pronounced it correctly. The results... not so correct.

We opened our eyes then... we all screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

We screamed so loud that our kids came running back in with knives, pans, spoons, forks, and sporks.

Red Arrow took one look at us and said, "Damn."

**END FLASHBACK**

And here we are. Our kids stares at us, wide eyed. Us, 'adults', had the same reaction.

I heard Flash gulp next to me. He took a deep breath and said, "Guys, we aren't babies anymore. But we're now..."

**_"TEENAGERS!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>HI. Been a while, huh?<strong>

**Anyway, still not sure if I should have a sequel or not. Comments?**

**Thank you and good night!**

**THE END**


	26. Teenafied

**HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!**

**AS EVERYONE KNOWS '_BABYFIED_' IS NOW COMPLETED!**

**AND I HAVE MADE IT'S SEQUEL (NAMED '_TEENAFIED_') AND UPDATED IT!**

**I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW!**

**;P**


End file.
